DN: Love Me Not
by Eru no Ai
Summary: UPDATED! Rated for safety. Kira makes a booboo. Matsuda has a schoolgirl fetish. L tosses his cookies. Trust me, things will get better.
1. Chapter 1

Oooh... long time reader, first time author. Eek! Don't kill me...

**DN: Love Me Not**

"Edo... It's nice that we could spend this time together... "

Hitori Mimiko, or Mimi-chan as most had known her. She was only a freshman when she met the wonderful and perfect Kenji Edo, who at that time was a graduating senior. The two looked awfully strange in public due to Mimiko's unusual childish features. She was fairly shorter then most girls, and often had the habit of crying until she got what she wanted. Unlike Edo, who was a well respected student and all around good person.

"Yes. It is nice. I'm sorry we can't do these sort of things more often... with work and everything, I don't have time for much."

"It's alright... I've been studying pretty hard to my entrance exams. I'm surprised I found time to sleep."

"I hope you do well..."

Mimiko may not seem like the model student type, and before Edo, she truly wasn't. After the years, they both of them had started to rub off on each other. She became less childish and more responsible. And him, less mature and more spontaneous. It was a perfect match.

"You'll know what happens if I do well. I'll have to leave."

"It would be good for you."

"Why didn't you go anywhere after high school? You could have easily gotten into any sort of college, university, or academy that you wanted..."

"Work. Since my father got sick, I felt it was up to me to keep the business running smoothly. And since I've already accomplished so much, there was really not need for me to continue my education."

"If I pass... I won't be able to see you like I want to..."

Speaking of this, she would now change her position. Instead of simply holding hands, Mimiko would now fully grab onto his arm as she walked beside him. Compared to her height of five foot, even with nice shoes on, he towered over her easily. Blinking as he looked over at her with calm light blue eyes. The same eyes that Mimiko would use to refer to the sky.

"We'll have holidays... The phone... Email?"

"But that's not enough..."

By this time, she had started to tremble. Though not for the same reasons he had though. Pulling away from her for a moment, he would take off the suit jacket he was wearing and gently draped it over her shoulders without a word. Mimiko would just sigh, grabbing onto his arm again. Wondering why someone of his stature could miss her point.

"I should take you home."

". . ."

"It's getting late, and cold out..."

"Yea..."

* * *

_Tonight we investigate the murder of pop singer, Suchi Ai. The young talent was discovered just minutes before her concert in Tokyo. Stabbed to death an estimated fifteen times, detectives say she may have been raped as well. But that is still not for certain._

"That's horrible."

Yagami Raito, sitting at his desk as he usually did every night. Going over his homework and being a good dutiful student as usual. Of course, watching the news and doing a bit of side work at the same time.

"I told you humans where funny."

Came a smart little remark from the apple craving Shinigami.

"How is that funny? It's brutal... and sick... "

"Hm. I guess human's have a different sense of humor then too."

"Apparently so..."

Raito would simply roll his eyes and continue back into his school work.

"Anyway, I hope they find out who did it. They've been talking about it for the past two days, surely they must have a lead by now. Besides... Sayu loves Suchi. I just bought Sayu one of her newest singles..."

"Or maybe, they're too busy trying to track you down?"

That familiar demented smile would slowly creep across Raito's face. Now sort of drumming his fingers along the top of his text book.

"I can't already be first priority... 'heh' I've only just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

**DN: Love Me Not**

The next day, Mimiko had arrived at Edo's home fairly early that morning. Smiling brightly, she carried something with her. Wiggling out an arm as she pressed the doorbell one more time.

"C'mon, I know you're here."

Suddenly, the door flew open with a little bit more then just force.

"What?!... Mimiko, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry..."

"Uh, is... everything ok?"

"Not really, no. Come inside, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

Clutching a cookie in her teeth as she jumped up out of her chair. It wasn't the best cookie, but she did make them last night as a treat for Edo this morning. She was a little too angry to notice that he didn't even attempt to touch the baked horrors. Mimiko was known for her horrible cooking.

"I know, tell me about it..."

"Edo, you gotta turn yourself right away! Tell them you didn't do it!"

"I'm not convicted yet, I'm just a suspect. They'll find out my innocence soon enough, and I won't have to worry about it. Just calm yourself and sit down.."

She would sigh, taking her seat again as she reached over and grabbed another couple cookies.

"So, explain this to me again..."

"My company was one of the sponsors for Suchi Ai's Tokyo concert... and as such, I was granted back stage access. Along with about four or five other sponsors. Not to mention all the concert staff as well, but they don't seem to be under suspicion..."

"But, I thought you told me you weren't going to the concert...?"

Mimiko arched a thin brow toward him, crunching down on another cookie. Edo blinked, and sighed.

"I... yea. I went."

"Aah! You jerk! I knew it! Why didn't you bring me?! You knew I wanted to go!"

"Can we please focus on this?!"

"In a minute! Why didn't you bring me?!"

"I was on business! I hate that stupid pop music crap and you know it!"

"...You hate my taste in music?"

He would lean forward, resting his elbows on the table and began rubbing at his temples in a frustrated manner. Mimiko would reach forward, taking another cookie and sat back in her seat. Crossing her arms as she did so.

"And I noticed you haven't touched one of my cookies..."

"You are missing the importance of this conversation..."

"I am not. In case you've missed it, I've already came up with an idea to clear yourself! Don't you listen to me?!"

"What? Go turn myself in?"

"Yes, of course! It will show the police that you obviously have nothing to hide, and you'll be the first they clear off their suspects list!"

"It's not that easy..."

Apparently something was bothering him. And she could tell. It was the way he was trying to avoid eye contact with her that gave him away. How he started putting his hands through his hair for some odd reason.

"Edo..."

"Hm."

"Nothing."

Lifting his head up some as he looked across the table to her. Watching as she was already half way through the cookies. It wasn't a surprise to him of course, she always had a big appetite for junk food. He rarely saw her eat anything else. He'd have to take the risk, and took a cookie for himself.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate chip..."

"No, what you where going to say before."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your plan will work. The police will find your innocence and you'll be clear of suspicion."

Edo would make a weird face, taking a bite of the cookie. Expecting to be greeted with the all too familiar taste of burnt chocolate. Only, it didn't seem so bad this time. Though, his taste buds where probably used to it by now.

"I'd still like to hear your thoughts on this... "

"I think you're scared."

"...Excuse me?"

"I may not seem very 'up to date' with current events, but I do watch the news from time to time. I've heard about Kira, and I know you're scared of him..."

"You're going to have to explain that to me. What are you getting at?"

"If you go turn yourself in, you're name will be broadcast on the news."

Mimiko spoke, matter of factly as she chewed on another cookie. Reaching over as she grabbed another and would continue her hypothesis.

"And, if anyone has a common sense processor in their head... they'll notice that Kira's attacks are only on those who have committed big crimes, and have their names announced on the news."

"You have a point... I actually wasn't thinking about that option though..."

"You, weren't?"

"No... Ah! Thanks a lot! Now I gotta worry about getting killed no matter what I do!"

Now slamming his hands down on the table causing the cookies to jump out and scatter. Nearly causing Mimiko to fall right out of her seat as he jumped up.

"Eek! I didn't mean to scare you!"

* * *

All that day, Edo couldn't shake off the feeling Mimiko had bestowed upon him with her little Kira analysis. But he couldn't deny that she did have a point. Not long after that, he regrettably made her go home. Saying something about her needing to study for her exams.

"I hope she's wrong for a change..."

Mimiko was a bright girl, though she rarely ever acted on it. Perhaps if she knew just how intelligent she was, she could prove to be pretty dangerous.

Now nearing the police station, Edo could feel himself tense up. It certainly wasn't guilt of course. Mimiko was proving herself correct it seemed.

"Just get this over with..."

Muttering a little under his breath as he drove around to find a parking spot. Then stepping out of his car as he made way into the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**DN: Love Me Not**

Mimiko had not spoke to Edo since the day before. He shooed her off with an excuse for her to go study. Since then, she stayed home. Cooped up in her room, she would in fact study as told. Though doing a bit of side work as she reached over and grabbed the remote.

"Let's watch some tv huh?"

Of course, she was speaking to the only other thing in room with her at the time. A white cat with gold colored eyes who she named 'Milkshake' after the animals odd love for the drink.

Picking up her book as she walked over and flopped down on her bed next to the cat. Turning the tv on as she flipped through a few channels till she got to the news.

* * *

"Working diligently as usual eh Raito?"

This was the Shinigami, Ryuku looming over the human.

"Hmm..."

At times, Ryuku could prove to be more annoying then usual. Never keeping himself quiet was one of his main flaws it seemed. His more talkative moments only seemed to come about when Raito was busy or when he could care less for what the death god had to say.

"For something that's dead, you certainly do talk a lot..."

"That hurts Raito."

"So, am I to take it that shinigami has feelings...?"

"We do to an extent."

As the both of them conversed back and forth. Raito would take notice of the news. Scribbling down a few things, though he seemed to be a bit careless towards the end.

_In the case of the Suchi Ai murder, police report that three of the five men on the prime suspects list have all turned themselves in. Motoki Hiro, Kenji Edo, and Tatsu Lee. No convictions as of yet, we'll keep updated as the situation continues._

* * *

"Oh? So he did turn himself in?"

Mimiko smiled, now rolling over on her back as she held the cat in her arms. Looking to the tv with a new upside down view.

"They could have used a better picture of him at least. Hm."

Looking to the cat as it squirmed around in her arms. Mimiko would hold it up in the air, watching it kick it's feet around.

"I should call him. We haven't spoke since yesterday... Oh! Maybe we can go to dinner!"

Letting go of the cat as it scampered off her bed and ran towards the door of her room. Mimiko would scramble about, managing to find her cell phone hidden under a couple papers.

"That's weird... he should be home by now I would think."

Flipping the phone shut as she turned around and looked to the clock.

"It's not too late... I suppose I could stop over and see him. But... hm, I don't know why he didn't answer his phone..."

Slipping off her bed as Mimiko went for her door and looked down seeing the cat as it desperately tried to claw its way out.

* * *

A taxi would pull up just outside of the Kenji residence. Mimiko would step out, smiling to the driver as he headed off.

"Well, the lights are on... so he must be home."

Walking up to the door as he pressed the bell to ring. It took a little longer then usual. Now finding she had rang about three times.

"Oh come on already... Edo! Are you home?!"

There was nothing. Taking in a deep breath as she sighed and started to head around the building. Normally the back door was left open. She would used her key, if only she hadn't lost it twice before. Hence the reasoning for the back door to be left open.

"Edo! Are you here..?"

Her voice in a whisper as she stepped inside quietly. Everything seemed normal enough. The tin of cookies she left from the other day was still on the table...and still had the same few cookies in it.

"He could have at least pretended to eat the cookies and threw them away..."

Walking past the table as she grabbed a couple cookies to accompany her on her search for the missing Edo. Going past the stairway, Mimiko would hear the distinct faint sound of running water.

"Ah-ha! He's naked!"

Giving a girlish little giggle as she crammed a cookie in her mouth and hurried up the stairs. Making way through the bedroom as she stopped just outside of the bathroom. The door was open just a bit, allowing the steam to escape as it billowed out.

"Oooh Edooo..."

Smiling as she called for him almost melodically. Pushing open the door with a sudden burst as she looked to see the motionless body laying on the wet tiled floor.

"E-Edo... Edo... EDO?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DN: Love Me Not**

"Yagami Raito."

The teacher addressed as the honor student picked his head up from a slight daze and stood up.

"Yes?"

"Would you please show Miss Hitori around campus?"

Standing next to the instructor was the young lady, Hitori Mimiko. Dark brunette hair would contrast against seemingly flawless fair toned skin. She wore the usual uniform and had a sweet smile across her face. Surely this was not the look of a girl who had just experienced the greatest loss in her life.

Giving a polite bow as she looked up to her newly appointed tour guide, who seemed un phased by her attempts of nice-ness as he opened the door and allowed her to step out before himself.

"Sorry."

"Hm?"

"About this 'showing me around thing'. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

She spoke softly as she walked just a few steps behind him. Following along as she looked around the halls.

"It's nothing. I was a little bored anyway... I should probably thank you for getting me out of there."

"You did seem a little distracted."

Raito would take a glance back, hearing something that caught his attention. Now watching from the corner of his eye as Mimiko began digging through her bag for something in particular. Bringing out a small plastic bag with what looked like baked horror inside. Scrunching his nose as he managed to catch the faint scent.

"If you don't mind me asking... what is that?"

"What does it look like?"

"...A failed attempt at what I think... looks like cookies?"

". . ."

Mimiko just narrowed her eyes. Taking back the thought of him being possibly attractive to her, as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"Am I right?"

"Yes, they're cookies."

"I thought so."

Making a weird face as he witnessed her actually eat one of them, he turned his head forward and continued. Seeing the expression on the girl's face, he realized that now would be a good time to the change subject matter.

"So... you're a little late for the semester. You do know classes started a week ago right?"

"I'm well aware when the semester started, thank you."

Hearing her crunch down on another cookie, he made another disgusted face. It was apparent by the tone of her voice she was still upset by his earlier comment of her baking. Perhaps a friendly compliment would be good to turn things around.

"You must have scored very well to make it into To-Ou."

"This was actually my third choice in schools to attend to after my exams..."

_"Does she always have to have some kind of smart ass remark after everything I say?!"_

"Originally, I was going to fly over to America to continue my study."

"America? That's impressive. What made you change your mind?"

". . ."

_"Maybe I shouldn't have asked..."_

The young woman had grown suddenly quiet, yet continued to follow after him without falter. Blinking, as Raito glanced back to her again. Seeing her head suddenly drop down, perhaps the friendly conversation should stop for now. Watching as she brought her head up again, he would quickly look forward as she began to speak.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave."

"Oh? Never been away from home before?"

"Not really. There's... something else..."

"I see. It's ok... I can tell it must be a sensitive subject."

"No, I should probably talk about it..."

At this point, the bell would ring. It signaled the beginning of the first lunch period. Student would then start to leak from their classrooms. Mimiko would then take out a small folded piece of paper, looking it over before looking back up to him.

"Do you have B-lunch?"

"I do actually."

"I don't suppose you could show me the cafeteria?"

"Of course."

* * *

_"I can't believe she's still eating those things..."_

Lunch was the usual routine. Raito normally sat by himself by the window, until being oddly joined by the one who called himself 'Hideki Ryuga' and now, having a female partner to join with them. Watching as Mimiko sat quietly across the table from and eating those... cookies.

"Yagami-kun."

_"Kill me."_

"I believe introductions are in order."

Sitting oddly close to him was L, who stared blankly at the new comer at the table. Oddly enough, focusing mainly on what she was eating more then anything else.

"Hitori Mimiko."

She would speak up first, taking the liberty of introducing herself. Looking up as she arched a thin brow at him and his awkward way of sitting.

"She's new."

"Yes, I've concluded that Yagami-kun."

_"I hate you so much..."_

To override Raito's urge of shoving the detective right out of chair, he would instead resume the previous conversation. Smiling some as he looked to Mimiko. Trying his best not to gag while watching her eat the poor excuse known as home made cookies.

"You said before that To-Ou was actually you're third choice of schools, right?"

"M'hm. I uh... decided to stay due to some, well... personal issues."

Again, nibbling on another cookie. As said cookie was being silently watched by a set of dark eyes. Mimiko blinked.

"Raito... is there something wrong with him?"

"Who? Ryuga?"

Turning his head as he looked over to L, still locked in a blank stare as he waved a hand in front of his face.

_"That's... odd."_

"Raito?"

"I uh... I think, he fell asleep?"

"But, his eyes are still open."

"Yea... that's uh..."

"Creepy?"

He nodded, watching as Mimiko took things into her own now. Leaning over the table as she stared back at him and what would be a completely one sided starring contest.

"He can't really be asleep."

_"You'd be surprised..."_

"Are you two friends or something?"

"Huh? Oh uh, well... we actually just met not long ago."

Mimiko was still leaning across the table, waving a hand in front of the sleeping man's face. All attempts of waking had failed until she reached for another cookie. The smell causing his nose to twitch a bit before blinking his eyes. A reaction she was not ready to witness as she fell back into her chair.

"Gah!"

"Huh?!"

"You blinked!"

"I did?"

All the while, Raito leaned forward. Resting his elbows on the table as he began rubbing his temples in a circular motion and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath as he sighed.

_"Why didn't I stay home sick today..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**DN: Love Me Not**

The next day had gone by fairly quickly. Thankfully enough, it was Friday and the young police chief's son had the whole weekend to look forward to. That is, if he was capable of being a normal young man his age. But no. This weekend he'd be working on that case. Yet again.

"I got here as soon as I could, Sayu wanted me to help her with homework and refused to let me leave..."

Blinking with an odd look on his face as he looked around the familiar the hotel room.

"Uuh... what's going on?"

Oddly enough, the hotel room was empty today. Though not silent, as the faintest of sounds could be heard just in the other room. The light tippy tappity of keyboard keys. And so, Raito would follow the sound to its source.

"Where is everyone?"

"Day off."

"Then why the heck am I here? I want a day off."

The tapping would stop for just a moment as the detective would turn his head slightly in order to take a quick glance over his shoulder to the other.

"I need you."

Insert a moment of awkward silence here. Raito just blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Today, I need you to do something for me. Like a sort of side mission, if you'd want to call it that."

"Side mission? Don't you think we should be putting our full attention into the Kira investigation?"

"Of course. But I never said this did not involve the case."

This was true. There was always a method to his madness. Anything and everything that had been was because of the case or for the case to some extent. Raito would let out a sigh, and nod in agreement to whatever this supposed plan was going to be.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, may I ask you a question Yagami-kun?"

"I suppose."

"How are you with women?"

Now arching a brow in question as Raito would then cross his arms in an annoyed sort of fashion.

"Since when does the Kira case involve my love life?"

"Please just answer the question."

Raito gave a vague shrug as his eye sort of trailed off to look at a particular framed artwork which hung on the wall across the room. Not taking notice that a set of wide eyes looked him over carefully, taking in a few mental notes. L would now speak up again, talking past his thumb which lay at his lips.

"It would seem to me Yagami-kun, that a young man of your age, intelligence, body type and over all personal representation...would be very good with girls."

"I've had a few girl friends before, so what?"

"So, it would fair to assume that you are what females would call 'ideal' ?"

"Well, yea I guess so... But seriously, what is this all about?"

There was a squeak as the swivel office chair would spin back around towards the computer screen. The tapping would begin all over again.

"I need you to go out on a date Yagami-kun."

"Oh? So I do get the day off after all huh?"

Smiling some as there was a small bit of laughter head from Raito's side. He would step forward, now taking a glance over the oddly hunched over shoulders as he peeked to the computer screen.

"Wait a minute... Hitori Mimiko?"

"Precisely."

"What's this about?"

"Well...if you hadn't excused yourself early from the lunch table the other day. You would have realized the girl had some rather interesting information."

"Such as?"

The swivel chair would squeak again as it spun back around. Unknowing that the other was standing closely behind to peek at the screens, as the two now faced once another a bit more closely then usual.

"Eh... Well, for one...do you know why Hitori-chan was late to start her semester at the university?"

"We got onto the topic for a moment, but the bell rang and sort of interrupted things before she could tell me. Why? Did she tell you?"

By this time, Raito got a bit flustered by the unusual closeness and would take a step back.

"Indeed she did. Though not very thoroughly. Hitori-chan is, or was...the long time girlfriend of a one, Kenji Edo. I say 'was' simply due to the fact that she explained to me he was dead."

_"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

"Oddly enough, the name seemed familiar. So I looked into it. Kenji Edo was one of the few sponsors who turned himself in after being suspected of the death of Suchi Ai."

"Oh right, I remember that now. There where five sponsors but only three turned themselves in to be questioned."

"Yes, and all three where killed. One of Kira's freak accidents. Since we figured that he was only going after major criminals and those who pursued him."

"Are you saying those three men where not actually convicted for the murder?"

L gave a nod, running a hand through his already ruffled mess of hair. He would keep his eyes on Raito, watching for any slight sign which could possibly give himself away. But to no avail. This young man was good at keeping his cool in any sort of situation.

"It was a little bit of information I kept out of the press. It struck me odd that these men where killed. It proves to me that Kira is not actually a divine power at all... Because honestly, I would have thought someone with that sort of ability would also be able to tell if a person truly did something to deserve his judgement."

"Well, I guess even a god makes mistakes..."

"Kira...is no god."

Again, the chair would squeak. Turning to face the screen again as more taping was heard. Over to his left, there was a small printer as it released a single sheet of paper. And taking it lightly with minimal fingers as possible, L would turn around to hand it over to him.

"What's this?"

"Hitori Mimiko, and her vital information. You'll find her address and a list of some of her interests along with a few things she dislikes. I suggest you memorize this before you engage into conversation with the lady."

Blinking, Raito would look over the paper carefully. She seemed like a normal girl from the information he held.

"You want me to go on a date with her?"

"Yes. Just a date. I'm not telling you to fall in love with a stranger. I just want more information."

"Then why don't you go on the date?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly..."

There was a visible redness spread across what used to be fair light skin. Lowering his eyes a bit as the detective would nervously hug at his legs.

"Why not? She opened up to you first obviously, so she'll be more comfortable to discuss something like a dead boyfriend with you."

Raito would take notice of the other's stranger then usual behavior. Seeing him twirl a strand of hair around a bony finger.

"I'm not good with girls. If you do not wish to go, then I could simply ask Matsuda-san."

_"Oh man, bad idea."_

"He's young enough. Appealing...I suppose it could work with him also."

"But you forget he's an idiot. He'd probably screw it up or forget what he's supposed to be doing. Instead of fishing out information he'd probably try to hook up with the poor girl..."

"I estimated there would be about seventy three percent chance of something like that happening. With Matsuda-san anyway."

Then again, the guy could probably use the chance. Raito thought about it for a moment, then gave a mental kick to himself. No, Matsuda would probably find a way to mess things over somehow.

"And what about me? Y'know... Mimiko is an attractive girl, I just might like her after all this..."

Now being a little defensive of himself. L would simply look up at him blankly.

"If the female gender is really such a distraction to do you Yagami-kun, then it probably would be best if I went along and did this myself..."

"Girl's don't distract me..."

"Please. We've all seen the video footage of you in your room Yagami-kun. At least, you're father and I have. And we've seen the sort of personal things you take interest in."

_"Oh yea... that."_

"It came as quite a surprise to your father of course. Though being a young male myself, I completely understand. What did seem strange to me was... why would such an advanced intellectual like yourself, spend all afternoon looking at naked women instead of studying for his impending entrance exams?"

There was a long pause. Which wasn't long at all actually, only spanning for about a minute, give or take the seconds. But it was a good long drawn out minute as Raito tried to keep his cool as usual. Unable to hide the faint pink tint which came over his face.

"I uh...I was taking the afternoon off, that's all. You're a guy, you understand."

"...Five times a week, Yagami-kun?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DN: Love Me Not**

"How big of a loser am I...?"

Mimiko would be up in her room. Laying across her bed as she wiggled her legs in a sort of mini fit.

"Eh. It's Friday and I have nothing to do."

Arching a thin brow as a soft white tail brushed lightly across her face. She would look down, lurching her arms out and grabbed the feline in her arms for an annoying little hug which the animal hated. Wiggling it's furry limbs with every claw reached out.

"Milkshake!"

The cat would squirm and flail until it was finally let go of. Leaping off the bed and then darting out of the door down the stairs.

"Mimi-chan!"

The voice of her mother could be heard calling for her from the bottom of the stairway. Mimiko groaned, now dragging herself off the bed as she peeked around the door frame.

"Yea?!"

"Someone is here to see you dear!"

"Hm? That's weird."

Unlike most girls, who would usually primp themselves quickly before answering the door. She would skip that whole routine and head down the stairs. She had no one to impress. Looking to her mother for a moment.

"Who is it?"

"Oh just one of your little friends from school. You should invite him for dinner. Your father won't be home till late and I you know how much I hate keeping leftovers."

"How many times do I have to tell you... -"

Mimiko sighed, now walking over to the door as she opened it and looked up.

"- ...I don't have friends."

"A pretty young girl like you with no friends? I just thought I was lucky to have gotten to you before anyone else had the chance."

Yagami Raito, the picture of perfection himself. Tilting his head a bit as he looked down at her with a fairly confused look on his face. Certainly the short mess he was looking at was not the same young lady he saw in school. The chin length dark brown hair was worn like a bird nest. A boy's white under shirt was worn instead of a girlish tank top which looked to have a weird shaped chocolate stain towards the bottom. And legs, if you could call them that instead of twigs, where overly exposed by what could be called ultra short shorts consisting of a navy blue cotton material. No, certainly this was not the same girl.

"Raito?"

"May I come in?"

Mimiko just nodded, stepping back as she let him in and would shut the door. Of course, her mother would be nosey and randomly stick her nose into the situation.

"Oh! Will you be staying for dinner young man?"

"Oh uh, well I uh..."

Sort of stammering over his words.

"No, he's not staying."

Mimiko saved. Now giving her mother an evil glare before going over to the stairs.

"Mom, this is Yagami Raito... he's my tutor for school."

It wasn't to be rude of course. Her mother knew how badly the recent death hit her daughter and would simply be trying to find a way for her young girl to move on. Though it did come as a shock to see the boy head up the stairs after her. Also, since he was easily excused as a 'tutor' and knowing well enough that Mimiko did excellently in her courses. But this would have to be explained later, dinner would burn if she did not tend to it quickly.

* * *

This was a little odd. Raito looked around the girl's room which... didn't look like a girl's room at all. At least it was nothing like any of the other rooms he's been in. Naturally decorated with light pastel colors with pretty little frilly things and all sorts of random girlish junk. No. This room looked as if it wasn't even painted. The walls where still white, the floors where carpeted with laundry and other things which seemed to catch his wandering eye.

"What do you want?"

She broke the silence first. Now sitting across the room at her computer desk. Which seemed to remind him of someone as he looked to see a plate of those horrific cookies and other assortments of junk food.

_"Think smoothly. She's just a girl after all, a little bit of sweet talk and she's butter..."_

Mimiko gave him a weird look, seeing that something had caught his attention. Off to the corner of her room was a pair of panties which seemed to stick out from the rest of the pile of dirty clothes.

"If you like them so much, you can take them..."

She would give a smart ass remark as she stood up from her chair. Raito would quickly shake that thought from his head as he looked back over at her.

"Sorry, I was just uh, wondering... how can you live in this mess?"

"Well, I'm still alive. So, pretty well I guess. Now what do you want?"

Giving a usual 'annoyed girl' stance. Crossing her arms as she locked up one leg and pointed her hip out. It was a sign to any of the male species that the female was bothered and meant business. Raito took note of this.

"To be with you of course."

"Huh?"

Certainly not the response she was expecting. Causing her arms to drop at her sides.

"I simply cannot keep you out of my thoughts. Since I met you the other day, you're all I think about..."

"I...am?"

_"This is too easy. Girls are such saps for this romantic crap."_

Taking by the lost expression on her face and the over all confidence he had in himself to sway the young female, this was a sign to move forward. Literally. Taking a step forward as he laid his hands on her shoulders gently. Looking down at her small stature gave him even more pride in his dominance over the girl.

"There is just something about you I just can't figure out... Please, let me know you. I'd be heartbroken if you turned me away..."

"Um...well, I uh..."

Suddenly, Raito was presented with that familiar burnt smell. Looking as a cookie was held up to his face. Glancing at her oddly as Mimiko smiled.

"Cookie?"

"These are the ones you baked?"

"Of course."

_"Hold your breath and swallow. Remember last time when you insulted her cooking skills. If you want to gain anything, you must sacrifice something sometimes...even if it is your taste buds."_

Reluctantly, yet as suave as can be, Raito leaned forward taking the cookie from her fingers into his mouth. Nearly impossible to chew the rock like confection, he was sure to chip a tooth. Managing to consume the thing, he offered her a sweet little smile. His hands moving down from her shoulders along her arms with a silk like motion.

"Did you like it?"

"Delicious."

"Really?"

"Every bit."

"...Liar."

"What?"

Mimiko would jerk herself away from his hold on her, now walking around as she opened the door of her room.

"You... want me to leave?"

"You're not here for a pure reason, you want something."

_"Can she see through me so easily?"_

A playful smirk would come by his lips, not even attempting to take a step out of the girl's room.

"Yes, I want you of course..."

"Don't give me that. As if I'd really fall for some pretty boy honor roll student of the month piece of crap like you."

_"Ouch."_

"Now just go already. My game has been idle for too long and my computer will freeze up..."

_"What kind of loser stays home on a friday night playing computer games?"_

Ah well. He probably shouldn't have pressed the issue further anyway. She was on to him apparently. Now heading towards the door he took notice that her hand was still placed on the knob. Ready to most likely slam the door shut in feminine angst once he left. Raito would move his hand up, laying it on her own for a moment as his eyes trailed back over to her.

_"Kira never loses."_

In a single motion, he pushed her hand away and shut the door as he held his back against it as if to prevent her from leaving.

"What the hell? Psycho?"

_"She's good."_

"I told you to get the heck out."

"You're repressing."

"Excuse me?"

"It's completely natural."

Making sure to be extra careful with his actions, Raito would take a cautious step towards her. Only to watch that Mimiko recoiled back with another step of her own.

"Don't you try to play psychoanalyst with me weirdo."

"I'm not playing. I'm truly just concerned for you."

"So that's why you're acting like a wannabe stalker?"

There where another few steps forward, and the usual repeated steps taken backward as she made sure to keep that little bit of distance between the two of them. Though her bed was not in her calculations as the back of her leg bumped into it causing her to fall backward.

"Back Ah-!"

Though it wasn't a life saving catch, unless she slept on a bed of nails, it was a catch none the less. Raito had reached his arms out just as she fell back and now was in a strange position with the girl.

". . ."

". . ."

"Will you back off now please?"

"Can we talk?"

"Are you going to let go?"

"Not until you listen."

Taking in a deep breath, Mimiko sighed and nodded. It seemed there was a point he was trying to get across and wouldn't leave her alone until said point was made clear.

"I know why you're being so withdrawn. I understand what you're going through..."

"Doubtful."

"I know what it's like to deal with death."

First off, his hands seemed a little too warm for a normal human being. Unless he was running a fever or something, or he could be the devil. Who knows.

"Will you please let go of me now."

"No."

"I'll scream..."

"Will you?"

". . ."

He's got a point. Though Mimiko did squirm a bit. He realized the awkward position of her back being arched like that was probably painful. And so, let her go slowly as she flopped onto her bed and stared up at him. Raito kept his position, standing right in front of her as he looked downward.

"Who do you think you are, coming to my house talking about death? You didn't even know me before just a few days ago. So don't try to act all sympathetic about my feelings."

"I'm not acting. It was Ryuga who told me about Edo."

". . ."

"Does that bother you?"

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone..."

Raito would watch closely as she began to bring her feet up onto the bed as she folded her legs and held her hands down in her lap.

"If it's any consolation, we're good friends. He wouldn't have told me other wise."

"That's besides the point."

"Is it really that big of a secret...?"

"It's not something a girl goes around bragging about."

"Of course not, but still...isn't it the reason you started school so late?"

"Yea, it is."

Finding she was more calmed, and at least talking now, he would move around and take a seat next to her.

"Was he good to you?"

"Extremely."

"What happened to him...?"

"Kira."

"You're certain?"

"I'm not an idiot... I've been following the murders for a little while now. I know Kira's style. Heart attacks."

_"Certainly not an idiot...that's for sure."_

"Edo was a healthy man. He went to the gym at least three times a week, ate healthy foods, and even had good hygiene. Not to mention, there is no history of heart failure or anything that could possibly lead him to have a heart attack like that."

"Maybe, it was just his time?"

Mimiko suddenly jerked her head around as her eyes shot up at him directly.

"His time? Are you serious?!"

"It's the way of the world, we live then we die...it just happens."

Now looking away from him, Mimiko would stare at the back of her door from her spot on the bed. Wiggling her toes a bit as the silence continued. Then, she'd take a bite of her lower lip and speak up again.

"To be honest, I used to be a total Kira supporter..."

This was certainly an ego boost for Raito. Giving a slight smirk while her attention was focused away from him.

"When I first heard about this so called 'judgement' he was placing upon people, I was really glad. Finally, someone was able to put into action what everyone had wanted to do themselves. I don't really agree with death...no one has the right to take another person's life but...in this day in age I guess it's the only way to get the point across y'know...?"

_"Finally, someone who understands."_

"Bad people, evil people...demons of the modern age where finally being tossed into hell by the hands of a true angel."

_'heh' "Poetry..."_

"But..."

_"Ugh, here it goes..."_

"Edo was taken away from me... My Edo. Gone now because of that same merciless angel who I thought was a true god. I wanted to meet him, and praise him for all the good he's done..."

Raito should probably speak up, less he risk making it look like he wasn't paying attention while silently listening to a Kira fan whom he lost.

"I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright. It's not like you killed him. Though, I do still kinda wish I could meet Kira...face to face."

"...What would you do if you did manage to see him?"

It was good to see that faint form of a smile slide across her face. He could admit that much. After listening to her story, and realizing his mistake earlier it didn't sit with him too well. Even more so now. Mimiko would turn her head, looking over at him again with that smile.

"I would pass upon him my own form of judgement."


	7. Chapter 7

**DN: Love Me Not**

"There is no way I'm going back there to deal with that woman again..."

It would be later on that night. Refusing to stay for the dinner Mimiko's mother had prepared, making an excuse about forgetting to walk his dog. Ryuku, being the dog of course.

"But this isn't enough."

To say the least, L wasn't very happy with Raito's lack of information he managed to obtain from the girl.

"Which is exactly why I told YOU to go instead of me! You know what you want to hear from her, it's you're investigation, and this was you're lead. So why not just go do it yourself?!"

Yes. Raito was a little flustered about the whole thing. First being praised, then having his life threatened all in the same instant. Of course, he wasn't scared of the girl. She was small and obviously weak, he could easily use force on her if he had to. The Death Note could easily take her out as well, but that was out of the question. If she just up and died shortly after he 'investigated' her, L would know immediately. Damn him for setting him up like that.

"Yagami-kun."

"What?"

The detective was sitting, or rather hunched, on his sofa chair as he watched Raito pacing back and forth.

"A 'pretty boy honor roll student of the month piece of crap' ?"

". . ."

"Did I quote that correctly?"

"...Yes."

"Impressive use of vocabulary she has. She's a comedian I see."

"Can you stop with that? I vote that you go talk to her next."

"Regretably, I cannot do that Yagami-kun."

Raito would stop his pacing now. Walking around the sofa as he looked over to witness the detective take another bite of cake.

"And why the heck not?"

"Like I said. I'm no good with girls. And I'd be crushed to find out what she may think of me. Especially after knowing of her reaction towards you."

"You don't strike me as the type to care about other's opinions..."

"Everyone cares about what others think of them, it's natural to want to be accepted into society."

"Even you?"

There was a silence due to another bite of cake before L would continue on the conversation. But changing the topic around this time.

"I guess it's Matsuda-san's turn."

"Seriously? You're going to let him go through with this?"

"Of course, he's the only other one that's young enough and could possibly pass himself off as a student. Hitori-chan's attendance hasn't been long enough to remember all the faces of the other student's. He should do fine."

"You don't know this girl...she has problems."

"I've concluded that Yagami-kun. Her boyfriend and possible love of her life was killed by Kira, she would obviously be in turmoil over her loss."

"Did I tell you she used to be a Kira supporter...?"

That was interesting. He would turn his head to Raito now, still having a fork hanging from his mouth.

"You've failed to mention that Yagami-kun."

"It's true. She told me about how she felt he was like a god."

"Interesting. Go on."

Raito stepped over, now leaning against the arm of the sofa in which L sat in his unusual little position. And nibbling at the end of his fork.

"She explained to me how she did not approve of death, yet approved that there was something being done about the 'demons of the modern age'."

"M'hm..."

"She said she'd actually like to meet Kira, though I think her reasoning for that may have changed greatly since Edo's death."

"Did she mention why she wanted to meet Kira?"

"To pass her own judgement onto him."

Pulling the fork from his mouth, there was a hint of what could be confused as a smile. Raito had to take a double look at that strange phenomenon in order to believe it himself.

"It seems Hitori-chan and I have similar interests."

"Lucky you. Sounds like you have a soul mate."

"Nonsense."

"Hm?"

There was another piece of cake.

"Why not? You said you're similar, and from what I could see she is just as weird as you are."

"Yagami-kun thinks I'm weird?"

"You're saying you're not?"

Raito gave him an unsatisfied look of disbelief. Watching as the young detective would gently place his fork down and turn to look up at him with big dark eyes.

"Is Yagami-kun trying to get me a girl friend?"

"...Would it hurt?"

"Does the fact that I simply have no time for personal pleasures come across to you at all?"

"Are we just going to keep talking to each other in questions, or are you going to answer me eventually?"

". . ."

"I'm just saying, it can't hurt. You stay in this stupid hotel room by yourself all the time, don't you ever get lonely? I mean, even just a little?"

"...fourteen percent."

"Oh what was that for?!"

"I think...Kira too would try to find a way to distract me from my objective to locate him and bring him to justice. And what better form of distraction then a woman, yes?"

_"Just. Die. Please."_

And what was this? A sigh? A faintly depressing kind of sigh too. Raito know how one of those sounded like. Did he really guess it? Was L actually, lonely? Another score for Kira. Now we'll just work on it a bit.

"Something the matter...?"

"Not at all."

Bringing himself up from his sofa and heading past Raito as he would return to his faithful and most loyal friend, the computer. And as such, Raito would follow along behind him.

"Do you play computer games...?"

"Minesweeper."

"No, I mean online games."

"Sometimes."

"Is that what you do when no one is around?"

"When I get stuck on something during the case...yes. I usually play to get my mind functioning again."

"Oh I see...what's your game called?"

"Happy Farm."

Sounded more like some kid game. Raito wasn't one for that geeky online scene, so he had to at least pretend to be interested.

"Can you show me?"

"I don't see why you're so interested in a game Yagami-kun."

"It'll give me something to do tonight, since I'm not going out or anything I need to find a way to keep myself entertained."

A couple taps and a click here or there, a site was brought up.

"Wow, seven thousand five hundred and eighty two users are online right now?"

"It's a popular game, Yagami-kun. I'm surprised you never heard of it."

"I guess I'm out of the loop when it comes to this stuff. How do you play?"

"It's fairly simple. You register, create a character and then go around and do different things."

"That's it? What do you when you beat the game?"

"You don't really win...it's not that type of game really. You wander around a virtual world, talk to other characters, go on quests and play games to win gold so you can buy stuff for your character. It's simple, but oddly addictive for some reason."

"Oh? Apparently not addictive enough to you, says you're last login was almost five months ago."

"I haven't had time to play lately."

"Maybe I'll sign up...looks interesting."

* * *

Another friday night down the drain. Though since the death, Mimiko wasn't her usual outgoing self. She became very hermit like, often keeping to herself confined in her room. Maybe, he was right. She was withdrawn.

"Hm... Oh! I have a Happy Farm message!"

Mimiko sat at her computer desk in front of the glowing monitor. It was the only light in her room at this point. With the night falling outside, there was only a slight gleam from the moon coming in through her blinds.

"Hm? Who is this..."

Reaching one hand over as she grabbed her soda bottle and took a sip. Clicking with the mouse as she opened the window.

/MuffinMan:/ Long time no chat huh?

"That's weird. Says he hasn't been online in like five months...eh, oh well."

/CookieChick:/ Apparently so. Sorry but I think I forget who you are. xD

/MuffinMan:/ Aw, I'm hurt.

/CookieChick:/ Eek! I'm sorry.

/MuffinMan:/ Don't worry about it. I haven't been on in a while.  
/MuffinMan:/ It's Ryuuzaki by the way.

/CookieChick:/ Aah! Really?! I haven't talked to you in ages:3

/MuffinMan:/ Ha. I'm surprised my account didn't expire.

CookieChick: So what have you been up to?

/MuffinMan:/ Not much really.

/CookieChick:/What, you did nothing for 5 months? LIES! LoL

/MuffinMan:/ First you forget me, then call me a liar? You're being so mean to me. :(

/CookieChick:/ Apologies. :3 Forgive me?

/MuffinMan:/ Hm, I'll have to think about it.

/CookieChick:/ Aw! D:  
/CookieChick:/ Ryuuuuu!  
/CookieChick:/ Oh fine, don't answer me.  
/CookieChick:/ Be a jerk, and make me cry.

/MuffinMan:/ Well... ok.

/CookieChick:/ Yay!

/MuffinMan:/ So what have you been up to love?

/CookieChick:/ Eh, not good. I think I wanna die.

/MuffinMan:/ That's not good. :(

/CookieChick:/ Hey, random question.

/MuffinMan:/ Shoot.

/CookieChick:/ Are you still out in England visiting family?

/MuffinMan:/ Actually no. I'm in Japan now.

/CookieChick:/ . . . . .

/MuffinMan:/ There a problem?

/CookieChick:/ Go check my profile.

/MuffinMan:/ Hm, alrighty.

/CookieChick:/ Hurry! Go NOW! Eee!  
/CookieChick:/ Check The Profile!  
/CookieChick:/ See? Did ya see? Huh?!

/MuffinMan:/ I completely forgot that you lived in Japan.  
/MuffinMan:/ And in the Kanto region no less.

/CookieChick:/ Yep. And since you're here in Japan, that means I get to stalk you down like the creepy stalker type person I am.

/MuffinMan:/ Sounds fun. But I'd like to see you try it love. :D

/CookieChick:/ You're no fun. I promise I won't bite.

/MuffinMan:/ I was looking forward to the biting...

/CookieChick:/ Oh alright then. Maybe just a nibble.

It was safe to say that this random conversation went on all night. And well into the morning, which turned into the afternoon later.

* * *

"Hello?"

"That's weird."

It was time for stage two of the 'date plan' as it was so being called at the moment for the lack of anything else. Raito and Matsuda where the only ones called in that afternoon. It was said that L had gotten onto something and didn't want the other's to disturb him. Which was well enough, the countless hours where starting to take their toll on the task force.

"Are you sure he's here Raito?"

"Well, maybe if you where quite for a minute I could tell you."

A couple times when Raito happened across the hotel and found it 'empty' there was only one way to tell if the elusive detective was there or not. the annoying sound of keys tapping. But today, there was no tapping.

"Huh, maybe he really isn't here...?"

Raito's only conclusion would be that L did actually take him up on the whole 'date' thing and decided to take matters into his own hands. Now wandering through the room, he noticed the laptop was not in it's usual place, but there was certainly a distinct clear spot on the table where it had been. It was clear, because all around it where candy wrappers and other little odds and ends pertaining to sweets.

"Looks like he took his computer with him. You don't think he found Kira do you?"

Matsuda did his best, it wasn't his fault he couldn't spot the obvious.

"No, he didn't find Kira."

Raito just sighed, now sort of waving his hand for Matsuda to come over. Reaching over as he opened the door of the bedroom. Revealing the odd sight of a sleeping L, curled up and cradling his laptop in the most protective fashion. And sucking on his thumb like an infant.

"Aw, isn't that cute?"

"Matsuda..."

"Sorry."

_"I'm surrounded by idiots."_

"Maybe we should come back? Let him sleep?"

"I guess we could leave a note or something."

Though he didn't sleep often, it didn't necessarily mean that he would be out cold. L was a light sleeper, and as such was easily woken up by the conversation. Reaching a hand over lazily and with one finger clicked the screen off from his previous late night conversation.

"That won't be necessary, I'm awake..."

Sitting up as he covered his yawn with one hand. Looking over to the two which stood in the door way.

"I didn't think you where capable of sleep!"

"I assure you I am human, Matsuda-san."

Before the computer window was closed, Raito managed to catch a quick glance at the screen. Seeing the familiar lay out of that stupid game.

"Up all night gaming?"

"More like talking to an old friend, Yagami-kun. Though I guess I did get a little side tracked..."

"Side tracked? That's a first."

"As I said, I am human."

Crawling out of bed as he dragged the laptop along with him. The bed was still made, he merely slept on top of all blankets. But at least the wrinkles gave proof enough that it was actually used for once.

"So, what's this 'date' thing I've heard about? Raito didn't really explain it to me on the way here..."

"Yagami-kun and I happened upon a a young lady at the university who is linked to one of the sponsors killed by Kira."

"Linked? How so?"

"She was merely the unfortunate girl friend of the innocent victim. All I want is some more information of Kenji Edo, what kind of person he was. If he was truly an innocent or not. If he in fact was a good person, then simply put it reveals to us that Kira does not in fact have god-like powers to tell if someone deserves judgement or not."

"So, it means that Kira will kill just about anyone? For no reason? Not just criminals or those who try to stop him?"

"Im layman's terms, yes Matsuda-san. It shows that Kira is not in fact a true passer of judgement as he so claims to be."

"Alright well... I uh, just have one question then."

"Yes?"

"...Is she at least, good looking?"


	8. Chapter 8

**DN: Love Me Not**

It would be Sunday by now. The weekend was lost. Mimiko found herself glued to her computer screen, eating a plate of her favorite baked cookies.

"Mimi-chan!"

This was mother, now knocking at her door as she opened it up a crack.

"Sweetheart, why is it so dark in here, are you alright?"

"Hm..."

"Dear?"

"Hm..."

Mimiko wasn't one for conversation when it came to the computer. Once she got locked into that glowing monitor, she was gone to world. It wasn't until the light was flipped on, and that stinging sensation hit her eyes that she even turned around to face her parent.

"God, mom! What?!"

"...I was just...seeing if you where ok dear. You haven't left your room all weekend."

"I'm busy, alright?"

"You're little boyfriend hasn't stopped by either. Have you talked to him."

"Please."

Mimiko turned back around to her computer. Clicking around a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my tutor."

Mimiko kept in mind to stay with her story.

"I see. What is he tutoring you in? Maybe I can help."

". . ."

"Mimi-chan?"

"Statistics."

"But I thought you did well in math."

"Well you thought wrong. I hate math."

"But you love science. Don't they go together?"

There was an audible grunt from Mimiko's direction. Now turning back around with a quick motion as she shot her mother a look.

"You came up here to check on me. You're here, I'm here. I'm fine. Can you please go away and leave me alone?"

". . ."

It wasn't unusual for her to be so ignorant towards her mother. Mimiko was most certainly a daddy's girl. It was always her father to whom she would discuss problems with. She was very close to him. Her mother was a different story.

/CookieChick:/ I'm back.  
/CookieChick:/ Sorry :(

/MuffinMan:/ Not a problem. Everything ok?

/CookieChick:/ It was her.

/MuffinMan:/ Mother problems again?

/CookieChick:/ She really needs to die and leave me alone... Grr

/MuffinMan:/ Mind if I say something?

/CookieChick:/ Go ahead.

/MuffinMan:/ I've noticed you seem to be very interested with death lately.  
/MuffinMan:/ May I ask why?

/CookieChick:/ I haven't had a very good couple weeks.

/MuffinMan:/ I see.  
/MuffinMan:/ Then I won't push the subject any further.  
/MuffinMan:/ Though I will say this...  
/MuffinMan:/ It might help if you talk to someone about it.  
/MuffinMan:/ And also... you seriously can't let just a couple weeks ruin your life can you?

/CookieChick:/ That some kinda invitation Ryu?

/MuffinMan:/ Hm? Perhaps.  
/MuffinMan:/ You know me. I'm nosy.  
/MuffinMan:/ But with good intentions... of course.

/CookieChick: Of course. :3

/MuffinMan:3

/CookieChick:/ Sadly. I don't think I wanna talk about it...

/MuffinMan:/ Understandable.

* * *

The weekend wasn't much of a weekend. Monday had come by far too quickly. And now it was getting close to lunch time.

"Mimiko!"

This would be Raito. Spotting the young girl just outside of her locker. In her hand was a small brown paper bag which had that all too familiar burnt chocolate smell emitting from it.

"You're going to stalk me down at school too..."

She wasn't very thrilled to see him it seemed. Shutting the locker door with a quick slam as she turned away from him only to meet by another presence.

"Ryuga?!"

"Um, hey?"

"What the hell is this? Are you both out to get me or what?"

Now being a little more then just annoyed, Mimiko had started to head off. Towards the cafeteria of course, it was time for B-lunch.

"Yagami-kun."

No, this was not the plan. Today, lunch was to be held outside. L gave Raito a look to go after the girl. Matsuda would be meeting them outside, playing the part of 'a random friend' who would stumble upon them having lunch and all the while ask Mimiko out. For questioning of course.

"I know I know. I'm going."

Raito mumbled, doing a quick fix of his hair as he hurried up beside Mimiko.

"Ugh, can you please leave me alone..."

"I was only going to invite you to lunch with me and Ryuga here."

L would be following just a few steps behind the two. Keeping himself quiet as he caught that smell of the girl's wonderful cookies.

"I'm not having lunch."

Mimiko's reply. Now squirming a bit as Raito would try be more suggestive by placing a arm around her. This movement was noted closely by the detective.

"Then where are you going with your cookies?"

"To the biology lab."

"That doesn't sound like a very good place to have lunch... it's a nice day out. Ryuga and I where going to eat outside."

"That's great. I hope you two have fun."

What was also noted, was the girl's odd behavior. L thought distinctly on this.

_"Surely Raito was doing the right 'moves' to sway the young girl, correct? Then why would she be denying his company so hastily? Then again, it could be due to the fact her boyfriend recently died and she has yet to move on. Reasonably enough. What about the bio lab, surely there has to be a reason for that particular spot. Must be careful of over analyzing..."_

"Are you even listening to me?"

Mimiko was gone by this point. Wiggling herself away from Raito and headed off on her own. He turned to face L who had a blank stare on his face, and thoughtfully biting at his thumb in question. Which wasn't unusual of course. What was weird was that Raito had been talking to him for the past three minutes and got no response.

"Ryuga? Hello?"

"No, I wasn't listening Yagami-kun."

"I said she got away. She's in the biology room."

"Then we must try again it seems."

"We could have Matsuda stop us after school?"

"That's possible. Only if she allows you to walk her home Yagami-kun. It seems to be the girl doesn't like your company."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Was there something you forgot to tell me about your visit to the Hitori house?"

"I told you... she's insane."

Noted. L would shove his hands down into his pockets and walk by. They should probably tell Matsuda about the change in plans anyway.

"Her so called 'insanity' is only natural, Yagami-kun. We must understand that she has suffered a great loss and may in fact be in mourning. As it seems, for a couple weeks now... their relationship must have been for a long time. Years maybe. We must keep in mind her feelings, they're fragile."


	9. Chapter 9

**DN: Love Me Not**

Finally. After school. Luckily Matsuda could get a second chance. Waiting all day for the lunch plan, he started to make himself nervous. Of course, this was just work... not an actual date. No, of course not.

"You again."

Mimiko's rather un pleasant tone seemed more noticeable with her glare.

"We really must stop meeting up like this. People will start to talk about us."

"There is no 'us'."

Now adjusting the weight of her books which she carried. Raito took notice of this, but instead of offering to help, he'd use this information for later. Walking along beside her as casually as possible there would be no more conversation for the next block or so. Until she spoke up again.

"Are you following me?'

"Are you ridiculous?"

"Dont answer my question with another question. Yes or no."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why does it fell like you are?"

"Can it not be possible that my home is the same direction as yours also?"

"...Probably."

_"3.. 2.. 1.."_

And just at block two, Matsuda would just happen to 'walk by' as a normal 'student' from school. Of course. And only seven seconds off que too.

"Oh! Um, hello Raito!"

Starting off a bit shaky it seemed.

_"Don't screw this up..."_

Mimiko paused for a minute, turning her head as she looked to see another come walking up. This would be a good time to continue walking. Surely the boys would get caught up in conversation about school or sports of something like that.

"Mimiko, wait please. I'd like to introduce you to my friend here. Tarou."

Sigh. She couldn't take another step with Raito's hand placed on her shoulder like that. Almost preventing her from trying to escape. Turning herself around as she shuffled around with her books a bit and looked up to him with a polite smile. She didn't want to seem rude of course. Friends where always nice to have, even if you didn't want them.

"It's nice to meet you Tarou."

Now time for the little side plan. Raito looked over to him and with a light unnoticeable nudge, would point out her books.

"Could I help you with those?"

"Hm?"

"You're books I mean. They look a little heavy."

"I'm fine thank you."

Both men would exchange a glances as she turned around and started off again towards home. Matsuda would lean over towards Raito, making sure to keep his voice quiet.

"You really weren't kidding. What's the deal with the books?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you at least offered. It doesn't really matter if you carried them for her or not, trust me. She took note of it. Now follow me."

Mimiko was a little far ahead of them, not really able to hear that short conversation behind her back. But certainly did take notice when she heard Raito speak up, almost purposely it seemed, just to get her attention.

"Tarou! Would you like to come to my house? I can help you with that report you're doing."

"Hm? Oh! Yes, of course I'd like that very much."

"Mimiko?"

The two had made an effort to walk a little more quickly in order to catch up with the young lady.

"What?"

"I'd be more then happy if you stopped my home as well. Maybe for dinner?"

"No thank you."

"Then maybe I can go to your house? I'm sure you're mother would -"

"I'm busy."

All the while, Matsuda was second guessing about his participation in the whole event. Surely this girl wasn't completely evil. Then again,being around other guys especially after her loss, well that could be bothersome.

"You should respect the girl's privacy Raito. Maybe she just wants to be alone?"

_"Matsuda?"_

"Please excuse him miss Hitori. It seems sometimes Raito can get a little too ahead of himself."

_"Alright, you can shut up now..."_

Mimiko actually giggled at that little comment and nodded.

"Tarou, yes?"

"Yes, that's me."

"If you're not busy with Raito for long, would you like to stop by my house?"

"Hm? Oh, alright. Any certain time?"

"Anytime is fine. I'll be home all night."

Was it actually possible that Matsuda could get a date without even trying? Raito blinked. Watching as she gave a wink to the undercover one and started off towards home. Matsuda stood there, now with an evident blush across his face as he turned to Raito looking to be a bit surprised in himself.

"Did I... do ok?"

"More then ok. She said you can stop by 'anytime' ? AND she be home 'all night' ?"

"What have I gotten myself into here..."

"More then what I got it seems."

"Am I still going to your house for dinner?"

"No of course not. My father will be home and if you are there he'll realize something is up. It's only us three that know about this side mission. Everyone else is supposed to think that L got a lead on something and is working alone so he isn't distracted."

"Oh I see. You don't think, that he thinks, that she might be Kira or something, do you?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so. But... then again, who ever really knows what he is thinking."

"You have a point."

_"And you just gave me an idea..."_

* * *

"Mimi-chan! You have a visitor!"

The sound of her mother's voice rang through the stair way and reached the closed door of the young girl's room. Emerging from said room as she made her way down the stairs. Looking to her mother for a moment.

"You have a different tutor?"

"No, just a friend."

"Staying for dinner?"

"No. He won't be here for long."

With that, she would wait for her mother to go and went to answer the door.

"Um, hello miss Hitori."

"Mimiko is fine. Come in."

Being as sweet and polite as humanly possible. Maybe she wasn't as horrific as Raito had mentioned. Matsuda couldn't help but blush as she girl would then start to lead him up stairs. Where else but to her room.

_"Oh man. Oh man.."_

"Sorry for the mess."

"The what?"

He didn't seem to be listening. Turning around as Mimiko shut the door of her room, then sort of waved her hand a bit to kinda reveal her usual mess.

"My room always looks like this, I don't usually have people over very often."

"Why not?"

"I don't have friends."

"Oh, well you seem like a good person. I thought you'd be pretty popular."

"Seem?"

"Well I mean... um..."

It was then, that things took an eerie sort of turn. Mimiko had walked around him, over to her computer where she opened some music file. Reaching over as she switched the speakers on, turned the knob and the volume when up a little higher then expected.

"You must really like music."

"Yea..."

Matsuda stood there, looking around the room when a certain pair of panties stuck out at him. It would be the same pair in which Raito had spoken about. Yes, it was part of his report. Speaking of which, did she just say something just know.

"Tarou?"

"Hm?"

"Did Raito help you with you're report for school?"

"Oh yes. He's real good at stuff like that, he helps me on my work all the time."

"He seems pretty intelligent."

"Very."

Now that faint pinkish color on his face was a full blown red. Feeling his skin start to tingle a bit as Mimiko walked past him again and sat on the end of her bed. Now looking up at him. She was still in her school uniform, which seemed to make things worse as Matsuda has a secret school girl kind of fetish.

"What subject?"

"Excuse me?"

"What class was you're report for. Maybe I can help you too."

"It was... uhm... science?"

"Is that a question?"

Oh, things where going bad. Damn his mind for wandering into bad places. Especially since he really should be concentrating. Maybe she was on to him... that could be bad. What made things worse was that, he really did want her onto him.

"What?"

He had to snap out of that.

"I said, 'Are you a cop'?"

"W-what?! Do I look like a cop?"

"Stop answering my questions, with questions."

"No, of course not. Don't you think I'm too young to be a cop?"

"Maybe... or you could just be very good looking. Who knows."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"You think I'm good looking?"

"No, I think you're a cop."

Busted. But maybe not. She only 'thinks' he is a cop. Matsuda had to really try not to muss things up. He was being counted on of course. And by two of the most intelligent and promising of the task force no less. Even though he was only chosen to do this because he was the youngest and could easily get away by passing himself off as a student. He really didn't want to let anyone down.

"I assure you. I'm not a cop."

"It's ok. I was only joking."

Mimiko just smiled a little, moving the hair from her face a bit as she moved to one side. Allowing for him to come sit next to her. And he would oblige. Happily.

"So what all did you and Raito do with your history report?"

"I have a problem remembering dates and things, but I think I got it now."

"Oh?"

"M'hm... yea. Like I said, he's very smart."

"And apparently you aren't."

"Huh? 'heh' Well maybe not compared t-"

He was stopped abruptly when Mimiko suddenly stood up. Not good. Did he say something wrong maybe. Watching as she walked over to her door again.

"Something the matter?"

"History report?"

"Y-yes...?"

"You said he helped you with a 'science' report earlier."

_"Oh no! I did say science!"_

"Now what is this all about? Are you a cop or something? Are two trying to stalk me? What's the deal?"

"N-no! I uh just got confused that's all. Really this isn't about anything."

"How long have you known Raito?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's the name of the university we go to?"

"It's uh To-Ou."

"What's your last name?"

_"Whats with all these questions?!"_

The long pause enough. With a twist of the knob, the door was opened and she pointed out. Matsuda took this as a point of his defeat. Now wondering how he'll ever try to explain that he lost to a girl in the fashion he did. If Raito couldn't stand up against her, there certainly wasn't any chance that he could.

"Just go please."

"Look I'm sorry it's ju-"

"Go. Now."

She kept her voice stern. Something was up. And it wasn't going over too well with her. Looking up at him just as he got to her door to leave.

"And tell Raito... I want to talk to him as soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

**DN: Love Me Not**

"You did what?!"

Came the shocked reply as both geniuses shouted at him in unison. Poor Matsuda, stood there staring at the floor with his head hung down. Shame.

"I was... distracted and... she had this..."

Raito smacked himself in the forehead while muttering something about 'simpleton' and L had already stopped listening to the story after finding out it was a total waste of time. Not only that, but they where nearly given away. Unless the girl was actually that smart and already figured it out. Which wasn't surprising.

"Had what Matsuda?"

Raito had to ask, he was curious as to what could possibly have gone wrong.

"She was still wearing her school clothes."

". . ."

"She was on her bed! You don't understand!"

"No, I think I understand Matsuda. Thanks. I guess you can go now if it's alright with Ryuzaki..."

"Oh and don't forget, she said she wanted to talk to you too."

"Yea... I can hardly wait for that..."

There was silence. The detective wasn't listening it seemed. There was only the sound of keys tippy tapping.

"He's busy. Don't worry about it Matsude, just go ahead I guess."

"Thanks. Sorry about ruining everything... I really didn't -"

"No it's alright. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Of course they would. Listening as he heard the door shut signaling the leave of their third party, Raito would head over to L who was seated un properly at his computer. Clicking around for something with the mouse as he took a sip of coffee.

"Mimiko certainly knows what she's doing."

"So it seems Yagami-kun."

"Think she knows?"

"She knows something is wrong, but what exactly... she is unclear of. I'm sure after the death of Kenji Edo that she was questioned by the police. It's only routine to question those closest to the victim."

_"Time to put the idea into play..."_

"Hitori-chan is onto something."

"You don't think... she could possibly be Kira? Or some how related?"

Those slender fingers would suddenly come to a stop as the tapping had ended. There was a mental smirk, Raito had struck a nerve.

"What are you trying to say Yagami-kun?"

"Just a thought that's all."

"This isn't another one of your tactics to try and convince that you yourself are not Kira, is it?"

"...How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Kira."

"At least once more since the last time."

There was a shrug. The detective would get up from his seat. It was time for another cup of coffee it seemed. As he walked away, Raito would take a quick glance at the screen. Expecting to see some sort of file work. But no. It was...

"Happy Farm?"

Taking a look back, seeing the other was busy with trying to find some sugar for his coffee, he would look back to the screen again.

"Yagami-kun."

"Hm?!"

"I've been a little distracted, as you can see."

"Seems it's not just Matsuda who gets distracted by girls... Who is uh 'cookie chick' ?"

"Just a friend."

Now resuming his proper place in front of the computer. Bare feet pulled into the chair as skinny legs came close to his chest. And holding a tiny coffee cup delicately as he took a sip.

"Just a friend huh? Pretty deep conversation for just a friend you know over the internet. And on a game forum no less..."

"A good friend."

Raito gave a sort of pout. Standing back as he crossed his arms.

"I thought I was your only friend?"

"You're the only friend I've ever met."

"Oh? So you've never seen her?"

"No."

"Not even a picture?"

"She's shy."

'heh' "Right. And probably a total dog to."

"It would be impossible for a dog to use the computer so effectively as such Yagami-kun."

Again, taking things a little too literal. Hearing the keys start up again, there was a sigh. Letting the two go on chatting, he really took no interest in such things. Now finding himself comfy on the couch in the other room as he stretched out.

"Taking a night of eh Raito? Hyuk Hyuk."

_"Ah there you are. I was beginning to think you left me Ryuku." _

"I guess now isn't the best time to chat is it?"

_"How'd you guess?"_

Giving a yawn as he rolled over and looked towards L, who was still starring blankly at the monitor. Almost as serious looking as he would have been if it where a case file on his screen.

"So you've never really seen this girl?"

"No."

"Did she at least tell you what she looks like?"

"Would it matter?"

"Well... wouldn't you like a visual of the person you're talking to?"

There was some silence. More tapping. Probably telling the girl he had someone over who was talking his ear off. As if he was a normal person or something. Poor girl had no idea who she was talking to probably.

"She has dark hair..."

"Oh? She got eyes to go with that?"

"They're blue."

"Not bad... throw in some measurements and we'll see what we've got to deal with here."

"What?"

"Eh... never mind."

"You have a fascination with looks Yagami-kun. Do you not value what lies behind a person's exterior?"

This would bring on a whole new bought of questioning. Then again...

_"Great. Now he'll try and see if I'm Kira by the types of women I'm interested in. As if that's even possible, what the heck am I supposed to tell him now?"_

There was a squeak of the swivel chair. Watching as L would put his foot against the desk and gave a slight push as he wheeled halfway across the room over towards Raito on the couch. Feeling all the more uncomfortable as the detective got awkwardly close face to face with him.

"Uhm... yea?"

"When you went to Hitori-chan's house. Was it as Matsuda-san had described?"

"What do you mean? Her room?"

"Yes."

"It was a mess. And you could smell cookies everywhere."

"...Interesting."

"Yea I thought it was weird too. Girls are usually very organized and neat and everything."

"So, it's safe to assume that you cannot 'judge a book by it's cover' as they say. Am I right?"

"Yea. So what?"

Having proved a point, L just gave a slight smile and set a foot up onto the arm of the couch. Giving a push as he returned back to his spot in front of the computer.

"So... what does a girl's look say about the kind of person she is? Hitori-chan for example, going to school every day we see her as a prim and proper young lady. Yes? But as you described her, disheveled and an all out 'mess'. It only proves that everything is not as it seems."

"Point taken. But..."

"Yes?"

"Not to get off track but, what do you look for in women?"

"Is it not obvious? Intellect."

"Seriously?"

"You can't tell who a person is by just looking at them Yagami-kun. But you can tell their personality through their intellect."

"So it's safe to say you like smart girls?"

There where more keys tapping. Still deep in conversation it seemed. Another sip of coffee and there was a murmured reply.

"...A pretty face is good to."


	11. Chapter 11

**DN: Love Me Not**

That night, Mimiko found herself up. Yawning as she turned around and look to her clock. Neon green numbers reading it was nearly three in the morning. She shouldn't be up so late. In just a couple hours she would have to wake up and get ready for school. Well, if she wasn't still wearing her uniform anyway. Mimiko hadn't bothered to get into any pajamas, she wasn't tired to sleep anyway.

/CookieChick/: Hello?  
/CookieChick/: You there?  
/CookieChick/: Ryuuu :3

/MuffinMan/: You're up late.

/CookieChick/: So are you.

/MuffinMan/: I'm always up late.

/CookieChick/: I know. Says you've been on the forum for almost three days.

/MuffinMan/: That sounds about right.

/CookieChick/: Don't you go to school?

/MuffinMan/: I usually just stay signed on while I'm out. That's why.

/CookieChick/: Oh I see. So what cha doin?

/MuffinMan/: Nothing really.

/CookieChick/: Well, why are you up so late?

/MuffinMan/: Can't sleep.  
/MuffinMan/: Don't you have school?  
/MuffinMan/: You should go to bed.

/CookieChick/: I'm not going tomorrow.  
/CookieChick/: Er, today I mean. Whatev.

/MuffinMan/: Honest mistake of the sleep deprived love :3  
/MuffinMan/: May I ask why you're skipping school?

/CookieChick/: I'm secretly stalking you. Shh.

/MuffinMan/: Ah I see. Good luck with that.

/CookieChick/: LoL yes. But there is actually a reason.

/MuffinMan/: Yea?

/CookieChick/: I'm thinking of going to America. I dunno.

/MuffinMan/: That's far.

/CookieChick/: I need to get away.

/MuffinMan/: Vacation?

/CookieChick/: School. And probably permanent.

/MuffinMan: It'll be hard to stalk me all the way over there. D:

/CookieChick/: I think I'm being stalked. It's creepy.  
/CookieChick/: It's a curse to be this good looking. xD

/MuffinMan/: Stalked?  
/MuffinMan/: Seriously?

/CookieChick/: Just this guy at school.  
/CookieChick/: And his friend.  
/CookieChick/: And this other guy.

/MuffinMan/: Are you sure you're not their god or something?  
/MuffinMan/: Could be trying to praise you. :D

/CookieChick/: I'm no god.

/MuffinMan/: Hm. Is it bad?

/CookieChick/: More like creepy.

/MuffinMan/: Explain.

/CookieChick/: Well, when I started school I met this guy. He's ok I guess. Your usual 'perfect' type. I met him once, and he just shows up at my house.  
/CookieChick/: Then today, same guy tries hanging out with me.  
/CookieChick/: His friend comes by and starts looking at me all crazy.  
/CookieChick/: Ugh.

/MuffinMan/: And the third?

/CookieChick/: What?

MuffinMan: -/CookieChick/: Just this guy at school /CookieChick/: And his friend /CookieChick/: And this other guy.-

/CookieChick/: Oh yea. Well only two of them came to my house.  
/CookieChick/: The other guy I only see in school.  
/CookieChick/: He seems normal enough.

/MuffinMan/: You know, if it gets worse you should call the police.

/CookieChick/: Or you could come over and beat them up.

/MuffinMan/: I could probably do that.

/CookieChick/: Seriously?

/MuffinMan/: . . . . .

/CookieChick/: I swear I'm not REALLY a crazy stalker.  
/CookieChick/: Besides, I'll be going to America.  
/CookieChick/: And then BANG you missed your chance.

/MuffinMan/: I don't know.

/CookieChick/: Aw :(  
/CookieChick/: Please?  
/CookieChick/: Pretty please?!  
/CookieChick/: With sugar on top!!! xD

/MuffinMan/: You had to drag sugar into this didn't you.

* * *

The next day at school had been an interesting one. Long and drawn out as it naturally was. The conversation at lunch would be one of importance.

"Guess she's sick."

It was the only thing Raito had to think of when L brought up the fact Mimiko wasn't around. Things where starting to click oddly together.

"She didn't seem ill yesterday Yagami-kun."

"She could have just skipped. Probably pist off that guys keep showing up at her door. Or she could be mourning, like you said. We should give her space."

"Cookie."

"No I don't have any cookies..."

"The girl online."

"Oh that. Yea what about her? She finally send you a picture or something?"

"I think Hitori-chan is Cookie."

"You mean the girl online never told you her name?"

"Like I said, she's shy."

"Does she know your name?"

"She knows Ryuzaki."

_"Dammit!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**DN: Love Me Not**

"Are you going to actually go through with it?"

"No sense in backing out Yagami-kun."

At the end of the school day, with a missing Mimiko, it became time to look into things further. Both of the boys had headed out of school as Raito would lead the way toward the Hitori household.

"Unless of course... you'd like to take another try at it Yagami-kun."

_"What is this?"_

Looking over at him curiously. Watching as the detective would perform strange little acts of nervousness. Biting at his lip. Playing with his hair. Twiddle his fingers. Almost anything to keep his mind off what he was doing.

"Don't think of it as a date..."

". . ."

"Think of it as work."

"That might be useful."

"Of course it will. You're always serious when it comes to work. And that's just what this is. Now here. This is the work she missed today. I went to the office and got all her work sheets and her books. A perfect excuse for you to go to her house right?"

"Yes. Fool proof planning as usual Yagami-kun."

This was almost heartwarming. As if playing the big brother role in helping a younger sibling on his first life experience.

"Well get going, her house is right there."

"Are you going to be here?"

"Huh?"

"If she disposes of me quickly like you and Matsuda-san... I'd hate to have to have to shamefully take that walk by myself."

"Are you really that scared?"

"...I'm not scared Yagami-kun."

Raito would cross his arms. Looking to L intently as he sort of nodding his head towards the direction of the house. Behind him, invisibly was Ryuku. Laughing at the whole scene of things.

"Hyuk! First you want to kill him and now you're setting the kid up on a date! Hyuk! Hilarious!"

It would take the frightened one just a moment before he actually started off across the street.

"Well then get going already."

". . ."

"Wimp."

"I'm going!"

"Alright... Wuss."

"I said I'm going!"

* * *

"Hnn..."

Amongst the mass amounts of dirty laundry and who only knows what else. Mimiko laid in her bed. Rolling around as she curled a feathery filled comforter around herself.

"Mimi-chan!"

"Mmm..."

"Mimi-chan!"

"Ugh... WHAT?!"

Mimiko snapped out, still laying in her bed. While downstairs, the loud harshness of the girls tyrantful sounding voice nearly caused L to jump out of his skin.

"Maybe I should just come back later Hitori-san."

"Oh no, she is just grumpy because she was up all night."

"I see."

"Mimi-chan! You have a visitor!"

There was the sound of a door being slammed open, and a rather hateful response. Though it could only be expected.

"Tell whoever it is to Drop Dead!"

"Mimi-chan! Apologize!"

Now coming down from her wicked nest of girlish hate and all round evil. Blinking as she looked to see an unlikely figure. Of course her mother would go back to doing what ever sort of motherly things she did all the time. Not standing for how harshly she was just spoken to. There will be a good long lecturing after this.

"It's just another member of my stupid fan club... R-ryuga?"

_"Fan club?"_

"Uh, why are you here?"

"I noticed you weren't in school today. So I took the liberty of getting your work for you."

"Oh... um, thanks?"

* * *

"I give him...five minutes. Hyuk."

The shinigami was already placing bets against the detective.

"Ryuku, you underestimate him. I give him... seven."

"Hyuk! You're wicked Raito."

"Of course I am. So tell me something Ryuku, where have you been lately? I thought you abandoned me."

"Us shinigami have lives too you know."

"Oh? So there are parties in the afterlife?"

"Ones like you'll never believe."

Looking back up towards the house from his spot across the street. Raito would take a quick glance down at his watch.

"Hm...it's been ten minutes already..."

"You know what would be fun..."

"What would be fun Ryuku."

"Writing that girl's name in the Death Note. And having her die right in front of him. It'll twists his mind so much, he'll probably get so confused and think he's Kira..."

_"Good idea. Wonderful idea. In fact.. I wish I thought of it. But no... he knows I'm right outside. To do something so drastic would be idiotic. Not to mention, he knows that I know that he is there... the odds are against me. No. He wouldn't fall for something like that anyway... Though it would be funny to catch the look on his face."_

"Well?"

"I don't have it with me."

"Darn. Then let's go get me an apple. I can feel my leg starting to twist up again."

"Yea let's go."

* * *

_"I don't see the big deal. It looks fine to me. Creative destruction. Almost all the world's greatest geniuses where very unorganized and messy. Perfectly natural."_

"Sorry about earlier..."

"It's understandable. When you're sick, I don't expect you'd want company to bother you while you try to rest."

"Do I look sick?"

_"Trick question? Or feminine sarcasm...?"_

This would be the point where he would start to instinctively chew at his thumb. Looking around a bit and watching as she wandered over to her bed. Something to take note of. The bed was in both of the other's stories, and should be steered clear of.

"You can sit if you want."

"Thank you."

And obliged. Looking at the girl in question with a strange blank glare. He took note of the attire as well. No school today means no uniform. Which didn't matter, he had no fetish of that sort. It seemed she was going with what Raito had encountered. A white tee shirt and green shorts. Simple enough. Yet finding it odd to wear a garment which seemed to cover almost nothing.

"Do you always sit like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sitting. Do you have to do that?"

Tilting his head a bit and looked down. It was reflex and he refused to do so any other way. Wiggling his toes a bit as they wrapped around the edge of the computer chair. He avoided the bed for some reason. Sitting next to her seemed to be part of the others similar downfall.

"Does it bother you that I chose to sit this way Hitori-chan?"

"Mimi is fine. But uh... are you comfortable like that?"

"Quite, Mimi-chan."

"Hm. Have you talked to Raito lately?"

"I did today."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Why would he?"

"Well, you're both such good friends... I know guys talk about girls a lot. So I just figured he would tell you."

_"Let her tell her part of the story..."_

"He came over my house the other day. And started being weird."

"Yagami-kun is a good person I assure you. Anything 'weird' he may have done was not meant to offend."

Mimiko would stare over at him oddly, noticing that he didn't seem to blink for nearly the entire time he was there. Arching a thin brow, there was a momentary starring contest in which ended with Mimiko now pulling her feet up onto the bed. And hugging her legs in a fairly similar fashion as she rested her chin on top of her knees.

"Hm?"

"I told you it was comfortable Mimi-chan."

"Can you pass me my cookies please?"

"Cookies?"

Looking over at the computer desk next to him. And surely enough there was a plate of cookies. The badly home made cookies at that. The known scent of burnt chocolate to which Raito had spoken of. Reaching over as he lightly picked up the plate and took a look at the computer screen. It was black, but the monitor light was still on. Certainly the machine itself was not off, just idle. With an 'accidental' bump of the laser mouse, the screen was back on again.

"Here you go Mimi-chan."

"Thank you. You want one?"

"Could I?"

With a bit more enthusiasm in his voice. Cookies where the best. But also remember how Raito has described the monsterous things.

"Go ahead. I made them."

_"Yagami-kun openly admitted to her he didn't care for the cookies. Yet when she offered one to him and he ate it, saying he liked them... she quickly caught on to his motive. Smart girl."_

Mimiko held the plate out towards him, watching as he would take a cookie in the most un natural sort of fashion.

"I know my cooking isn't that great, but you don't have to be scared of it."

"I'm not scared of them... I actually like home baked sweets."

"Really?"

"Of course. It takes time to get them just right. A sort of patience that only love for the food, or for the one it's being baked for, can provide."

"Good point..."

Setting the plate on the bed as she picked one and began to nibble at it. There would be an awkward silence rolling in, if it weren't for the un patterned sound of crunching cookies. Mimiko had turned her head for a moment, taking that split second as he would turn his and look to the screen. With a swift click to the user's page he found his assumption was right.

_"As I thought."_

"Do you play?"

"Hm?"

Turning around to look back to her, he was met surprisingly. Mimiko had inched over to the end of her bed, now positioned on hands and knees as she leaned over him and moved the mouse around a bit. Clicking to the main page of the site.

"It's Happy Farm. Like this virtual world thing, you can chat and play games and stuff."

"Never heard of it."

"It's kinda cheesy. But I'm addicted to it."

"Maybe I'll sign up..."

"Yea ok, that could be cool. I can add you to my list."

Pulling herself away from the computer now. She would pick up the plate and hold it back up to him. again taking another cookie for herself.

"Do you like them? You don't have to keep eating."

"Mimi-chan believes in crunchy cookies. But I like them none the less."

"You're the first."

"Oh? Am I to say that Mimi-chan doesn't even like her own cooking?"

"Nah, not really."

Yet she picked up another one.

"So why keep eating the cookies?"

"Because my mom refuses to buy sweets for the house."

"...That's horrible."

"Well, when I was little I used to eat a lot of candy. And I got kinda crazy so they say."

"Hyperactivity."

"Yea, something like that. But I grew out of it in about three years or so."

"No buying sweets, but you are allowed to bake them?"

She just smiled, laughing a little that he noticed the oddness of that fact. Again though, picking up another cookie as she began to munch on it. The detective too, grabbed another cookie as well. It was better then chewing on a thumb.

"My mom got into the habit of not buying sweets when I was little. The few times she did, she noticed that most of them where gone in just a couple days."

"Are you the only child?"

"Yes. Hence why the blame was placed on me of course."

"Was it not you?"

"I'm guilty, yes. So my mother says if I want sweets, I must work for them. And I get lazy, then forget I'm baking them which is why they usually burn. But I get around that."

"Ah, so you aren't really a bad cook after all Mimi-chan."

"Oh no, I'm horrible. Baking is just easier cause it comes in a box with instructions."

* * *

Probably one of Mimiko's longest random visits. Downstairs, her mother would take notice of this. Originally she had expected there to be yelling, taking from her daughter's earlier performance when answering the door.

"Dear?"

"Yes hun."

Mimiko's father had just gotten home at his usual time, just before dinner. It normally varied between five or six at night.

"Did I tell you Mimi-chan had another visitor today?"

"She's a popular girl it seems."

"All young men too."

"Please don't tell me you had something to do with this... Mimiko will move on at her own pace. You can't force it upon her, or she'll grow resentful."

"No no, it wasn't me. I was only mentioning the fact because this one has been here since school let out."

"So?"

"So, the other two didn't last longer then an hour or so..."

"Well then maybe she has a new boyfriend. Just leave the girl alone... Is dinner ready yet?"


	13. Chapter 13

**DN: Love Me Not**

Later, around five that morning, Mimiko would be in the kitchen of all places. Her sleep pattern was now reversed. Sleeping for only a couple hours during the day but then being up all hours of the night. At least she wasn't on Happy Farm.

"There is never anything on this early in the morning..."

"The news is on."

"Hm?"

She was sitting on the couch, waiting for her cookies. Now hearing her father come walking through.

"What are you doing up so early."

"I'm still sick."

"You're sick, and making cookies at five?"

"I was bored?"

"Right kitten. Did you make coffee?"

"I just had a pot for myself, but I made more, there should still be some..."

"Sick and on caffeine. Nice mix kit."

Taking her dad's advice, she switched on the news. Now turning around as she leaned herself up on the back of the couch watching as he went into the kitchen.

"Check my cookies for me dad!"

"No way kitten. If the house burns down it's your fault not mine."

Giving an a lazy sort of groan as she pulled herself off the couch and wandered into the kitchen to check the cookies. Her father standing over by the counter as he made his usual cup of coffee. Now growing a bit curious of what her mother had said to him last night.

"You got a new boyfriend or what kit?"

"Nah, just a fan club."

"Your mom say these boys have been stopping by a lot recently."

"I don't think it's a big deal."

"You're not uh... doing... anything... y'know?"

"Please dad."

"Hey, a parent has to ask these things. Bad enough you stay in your room all the time now."

"I'm fine dad."

"Just checking kitten."

She walked over, picking up her usual cup. Her only cup, she got for valentines day, it was white and decorated with red and pink hearts.

"How long are you going to fake sick from school. They'll ask for a doctor's note if you stay out too long."

"I might go back today... I dunno."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Stay in today and sleep. You're mother will lose it if you bring home bad grades."

"I'll figure something out.

* * *

Surely enough. Mimiko was in school that day. Though halfway through she was regretting her choice. At least lunch would give her a good forty five minutes to nap. If only that bell would ring.

_"So she did come today."_

Raito would notice this. He could have sworn he saw her in the halls but wasn't sure. But she didn't show up for home room, which was odd. But then again she could have been late. Again, odd. Because by the look of it she is tired. As if she stayed up all night. If that's the case, then she would have been up to get to school on time.

"Miss Hitori."

The instructor had noticed that she wasn't paying attention. In order to get the girl to do so, he called upon her to answer a question. Yet the girl did not respond. Instead, Mimiko sat still, leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand.

_"She's probably asleep..."_

"Miss Hitori!"

_"I'm telling you, she's alseep."_

"HITORI!"

Well it wasn't enough to wake her. When the teacher had come up to her desk, slapping a long ruler across it. The sudden shock must have traveled through causing her arm to give way under the weight of her head. Thus, the arm would slip and Mimiko's head connected to the desk with a 'thud'.

"...hn."

_"She sleeps like she's dead."_

Thankfully enough the bell rang. And just in time for some lunch too. And that didn't even wake her up. Not anything else. Not even the sound of everyone up and leaving the class room or even the muttering of her teacher as he left the girl to sleep through her lunch period.

"Hey..."

"...hn"

"Hey c'mon, wake up..."

"Mmm..."

Apparently the abrupt, head hitting the desk wasn't enough to wake her either. And Raito was even trying his sweetest voice too bring her back to consciousness. So there could only be one thing. Now snaking his arm across her lap and reaching for her bag. He would quietly mutter something, certain it would snap her out of it.

"I'm stealing your cookies..."

And with that, a quick tightness overcame his wrist as he looked up to see one eye popped open. A blue one at that.

"Those aren't for you. Drop it."

"Let go of my hand first, jeez."

"Drop the cookies first."

"No."

"Yes!"

They would be the only two in the class room. Even the teacher had stepped out to get his own lunch apparently.

"If they aren't for me, they must be for you then. A little greedy don't you think?"

She still had grip on his hand. Refusing to let go unless the little bag was dropped first.

"They're not all for me either."

"Oh? Someone special then?"

"No."

"I think you're lying."

"Prove it."

"You're a girl."

"So?"

"All girls lie."

Being called a liar isn't very nice. And Mimiko was right handed. Unthinking, she let go of Raito's wrist in order to draw back and slap him across the face. All the while, he still kept the bag of cookies tight in one hand but certainly wasn't expecting that sting to hit him so forcefully. That didn't settle very well. Probably not as much as being called a liar to the face.

"Yagami-kun!"

And it didn't help that L had walked in at the wrong moment too. Only hearing the slap before stepping in, now finding that Raito had the girl's arm in the grip of his hand and holding her up. Both of them turned and looked as they where stared at. Though it wasn't until they turned when L realized who actually did what. Seeing that it was Raito who had the forming red mark on the side of his face. Causing him to crack a bit of a smile. He probably deserved that.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"She hit me first!"

A childish remark, but it was truth. Now trying his best to ignore Ryuku laughing at him and making fun of him for behind hit by a woman. Mimiko would snatch her arm back now, reaching over as she ripped the bag of cookies from his hand. Picking up her school bag as well as she started to head out.

"Mimi-chan."

". . ."

As Raito was gathering up his things he wouldn't help notice the short conversation which was exchanged between the other two. Seeing Mimiko stop as L had said something.

"I'm sure whatever Yagami-kun did t-"

"He tried to steal them. Here."

"Hm?"

At first giving an annoyed look as he was cut short. He didn't like being interrupted. But seeing she was offering him something, let her get away with it. Arching a brow as he poked at the bag first and looked to Mimiko. Who was obviously avoiding eye contact as she kept her head down.

"What's... this?"

"Cookies."

"Uh..."

"They're good this time. I promise. I made them with love and patience, just like you said. And they didn't burn or come out deformed or anything."

"Uhm, thank you Mimi-cha-"

Cut off again! Once taking the cookies from her she quickly grabbed her school bag and hurried out of the room. Raito would then walk up instead. Looking at him strangely and then to the door and back at him again.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Apparently you where trying to steal my cookies Yagami-kun."

"What?! You're the special person?!"

"...Special?"

* * *

The door was opened, only to slam shut again. Followed by racing footsteps up the stairs. Where another door was opened, then slammed shut.

"Hm... School is out early I guess?"

Mother was usually clueless. But not a complete idiot. She knew well enough there wasn't a half day or anything of that sort. The parents would be notified of something like that. And taking from the slams and pounding footsteps, it was more likely her daughter was upset over something. So it was time for the mother to check in.

"Mimi-chan. Sweetheart, is everything ok?"

Knocking twice before opening the door just a bit and peeked inside. And there she found Mimiko sitting at her computer.

"Did you have a half day at school? I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I didn't feel good."

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No I'll be fine."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks..."

"Alright... I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?"

* * *

"You still have those things?"

The end of the day came quickly. Raito was now heading home, but not without his ill postured shadow lingering behind him. And still holding that bag of cookies. Every now and then taking one out to munch on.

"Why wouldn't I Yagami-kun?"

"Because they're awful... I don't see how you two can eat those things."

Watching as the awkward detective reached in for another one. But not bringing to his lips. Instead, she shoved into Raito's mouth for a second opinion.

"Gah! What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"So?"

"So?!"

"How are the cookies Yagami-kun?"

It took him a moment. Having it forced down his through like that, he coughed most of it back up. But from what he did get from it, he noticed there was no crunch and it didn't smell burnt at least.

"Pretty good I guess."

"That's why she made them for me."

"Which brings me to this question... Why, did she make them for you?"

"Because I told her I like home made sweets better then just buying them."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because they're made with love Yagami-kun. I thought I told you that before?"

The detective spoke matter of factly about the reasons. As if it was only common knowledge. Which to Raito, it apparently wasn't. Something else was different too.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you being picked up at my house?"

Raito would stop and look back, seeing that L had turned the corner.

"Someone has to give Mimi-chan the work she missed today. It seemed you upset her and she went home early. I noticed she was not in her classes so I took it upon myself to gather her things."

"...You're going back?"

"That's what I said Yagami-kun."

"For round two? It didn't go terrible last time?"

"I don't see the problem you and Matsuda-san had complained about. She seems pleasant. We had a very nice conversation last time. And I was even invited for dinner."

"You had dinner?"

"Oh no, I couldn't stay."

"...Yea well... I was invited for dinner too."

Giving a sort of pout. Raito always had to have the last word in any situation.

* * *

"Mimi-chan, I thought you where sleeping dear?"

Her mother being a little surprised that she heard her daughter come walking back down the stairs.

"I'm going back to pick up my work."

"Won't someone get it for you?"

"I don't think anyone noticed that I left early. It's alright. I shouldn't be long."

"We could call the school and see if someone could bring them?"

"Nah, it's a little late I think everyone is on their way home by now. Don't worry about it I'll be back in a few."

Stepping over to the door as she opened it and nearly walking right into the only one who noticed she left early that day. Unfortunately trying to hold books, papers, cookies, and trying to ring the door bell all at the same time wasn't easy. Being bumped into made things worse when everything just fell to the ground.

"Eek!"

"Apologies Mimi-chan. I didn't know you where at the door already."

"No it's not your fault. I'm an idiot, I probably should have looked first."

Mimiko would move down and start picking up everything. Looking over as she saw the bag of cookies. Only half eaten.

"They didn't turn out any better?"

And then he too would stoop down, helping with the gathering of the fallen items.

"I was hoping to make them last me all day... so I've been pacing myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mimi-chan."

"How did you know I went home early? We don't have classes together or anything...?"

"I notice lots of things Mimi-chan. It's what I'm good at."

"Oh... Hey um, could I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

_"Shoot?"_

She would pause for a minute. Finishing picking everything up as bother stood.

"You where going to ask me something Mimi-chan?"

"I uh... forgot what I was going to say."

"I see."

"Yea... Uhm, thanks for bringing me everything. You're welcome with the cookies and all. I should get back inside and stuff."

"Mimi-chan? If I may ask you something please..."

"Yea?"

"What did Yagami-kun do to cause you to hit him?"

"Oh that. I'm sorry. It wasn't as bad as it probably looked when you walked in. He called me a liar, that's all."

"Why would Yagami-kun say something like that? Did you lie to him about something?"

"He said all girls are liars. But I guess he's right, I did kinda lie to him about something... It's nothing big though. I haven't been sleeping much lately and I get kinda crazy."

"You should eat more cookies Mimi-chan.

"Yea I'll remember that next time."

* * *

"What is this all about. I was going to go to the movies with Sayu tonight, but no. I have you calling me just while I was walking out the door. Do you know what I had to tell her in order to get out of going...?"

"What did you tell her Yagami-kun? Did you lie?"

"Yes! I had to tell her I had stomach problems! And it wouldn't be able to see the movie if I keep running to the bathroom all night."

"So that would make you liar then, right?"

"It's called a 'white lie' it's not really a bad thing. What's this about anyway?"

Oddly enough, the detective was not in front of his computer. Instead he was out in the living room area sitting on the couch. Watching the weather channel. The table was covered in it's usual various forms of sweets and other confections. Which didn't seem to be touched for some reason.

"Mimi-chan informed me that you called her liar today. Which was why she struck out at you Yagami-kun."

"She is a liar. And it's obvious."

"What did she lie about exactly?"

"Those right there! the cookies you're eating!"

"...Cookies are not lies Yagami-kun."

"I only asked her who the cookies where for."

"And her reply?"

"She said no one."

"Yes?"

"Then she gave them to you! You don't look like a 'no one' to me!"

"...I see."

He would stick another cookie in his mouth as Raito just looked at him, almost expecting there to be more from this conversation. Blinking, as he heard the strange elevator like music coming from the television. He almost forgot the weather channel was on.

"What are you watching?"

"The weather."

"Why?"

"Because it's never a re run."

"That's ridiculous..."

"But it's true Yagami-kun."

"Have you talked to her today?"

"Who?"

"Cookie?"

"Mimi-chan is Cookie. I talked to her after school."

"Does she know, that you know, that she's Cookie?"

"No. She doesn't."

By now, the droning music of the weather channel was starting to irritate Raito to no end. Stepping over as he stood in front of the television and turned it off only to turn back around to face the other who stared up at him from his seat. Having a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"Have you noticed we haven't done a single bit of work in the past few days?!"

"...I'm fully aware Yagami-kun."

"And do you know why?!"

"...No, not really."

"...What? Wait, what do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly as specified Yagami-kun. I don't know. Meaning therefore I do not understand the situation at hand."

"Ew... I see what's going on here."

"Then please explain it. Because I think I'm getting a stomach ache..."

"You don't want to know."

"Oh but I think I do Yagami-kun... Please tell me."

"You know that 'stomach ache' you just mentioned?"

"M'hm..."

"It's become apparent to me, that since we started this little 'side mission' with Hitori Mimiko that you've gotten more strange then usual..."

"Explain faster please."

"Are you... ok?"

Crossing his arms as Raito sort of cocked his heads to one side. Watching as L sat there in his usual curled position but hugging tightly at his stomach. Perhaps something really was wrong. But he got no answer, instead seeing the detective spring up from his seat and jumping over the small coffee table as he made way for the bathroom. Where he proceeded to toss his cookies... in the most literal of fashions.

"Oh gross..."

So maybe his hunch was wrong. And L wasn't getting 'butterflies' as he so thought. It was cookies.

"I told you they where bad..."

"You ate one too Yagami-kun..."

"Exactly. I ate one, and only part of it because most was spit out after you crammed it down my throat."

"Is she trying to poison me or something?"

"I dunno. Maybe she's Kira."

"Possible... Excuse me."

_"Just putting the thought in your head... gotta get you off my back somehow."_

Again having his head in the toilet, Raito would look away till he was done of course.

"So, how did your visit go today?"

"Beg pardon?"

"When you dropped off her stuff after school today. How did it go?"

"It was a short visit. I dropped it off and left."

"Oh?"

"Literally."

"You... dropped everything?"

"But I helped pick it up."


	14. Chapter 14

**DN: Love Me Not**

"So what's the plan huh Raito?"

Ryuku only seemed interested in what ever Raito had planned when it included either one of two things. The Death Note, or apples. And hey this included both, so why not pay attention.

"I'm going to set her up. It'll get L off my back and I can concentrate on bigger things."

"Sounds interesting. How ya plan to do that?"

"Well, if I can control what a victim does before they die... it's pretty simple. Wouldn't it be funny if Mimiko just so happened to be around when all these unexpecting people died? I'll simply have them run into the girl randomly, and shortly after die. Maybe by some sort of contact..."

"That's more evil then usual Raito. Setting up that girl like that."

"So?"

* * *

During that same night, Mimiko found herself glued to her computer monitor. Munching on a cookie which hung barely from her mouth. A cat in her lap as she typed away.

/MuffinMan/: Somethings been bothering me lately.

/CookieChick/: Need me to kiss it and make it better?

/MuffinMan/: If it were only that easy.  
/MuffinMan/: But it's nothing like that really.  
/MuffinMan/: Did you decide if you where going to America or not?

/CookieChick/: Is that what's bothering you?

/MuffinMan/: Sorta. Among other things.

/CookieChick/: I dunno. Its like a 70 to 30 percent chance I'll go.

/MuffinMan/: You must have a pretty wealthy family to finance such a trip.

/CookieChick/: Not really, we do ok for a small family.  
/CookieChick/: Besides, I'll be going to school under a scholarship.

/MuffinMan/: What about living arrangements? It'll be expensive to live on your own.

/CookieChick/: I got it covered. I'll probably find a nice part time job or something.

/MuffinMan/: Still. That's a lot of money.  
/MuffinMan/: Especially if you plan to stay there.

/CookieChick/: Sounds like you're trying to talk me out of it.  
/CookieChick/: That's cute.

* * *

"Hey Raito."

". . ."

"Raito."

"What?"

The shinigami would point out that the human's jacket was making a weird noise. As Raito let out a sigh, tearing himself away from his grand master plan. Sliding his chair back a bit as he reached over and grabbed the end of his jacket which laid on the bed, and pulled out his phone.

"Ugh. Seriously he calls at the worst times."

"Who?"

"You know who."

Flipping the phone open as he went back to work. Putting on his most convincing and friendly voice.

"A little late to call don't you think?"

"Yagami-kun. Before when you said 'she might be Kira' on what bases did you set that on?"

"Huh? Oh uh, well... I was kinda joking but why? Did you find something?"

"I think so. But it's not something I'd like to discuss over a line."

"...You need me to come over?"

"If you don't mind."

And with that, the conversation ended as the phone was flipped shut.

"Dammit! Seriously, he calls at the worst times!"

* * *

Of course it was just a hunch, a weird hunch, but hunch none the less and no matter what it should be looked into. This was L's motive of course.

"I got here as soon as I could, what's up?"

As Raito entered into the room, slipping his jacket off as it lay on the arm of the couch. He peeked into the next room, watching as the detective was sitting on the floor surrounded in papers.

"I think you're joke may have been a lucky guess Yagami-kun."

"Alright, want to explain that?"

It was a little strange, but he walked over and sat on the floor watching as the other sorted through different files for a moment before handing over something that looks like receipt.

"This is a receipt for Crystal's Jewlery store... I don't get it?"

"Due to her financial background... Hitori Mimiko would not have been able to get into To-Ou Academy without showing some sign of above average brilliance, correct?"

"Well, it's not an easy school to get into. Unless you pay for it or something. But yea, you have a point."

"Then she would have known that Kenji Edo was planning to propose to her before he died, yes? The two have been in their relationship for some time it seems, years actually. And as the store clerk said, Kenji Edo was rather open about the engagement."

"Yes but such things are kept secret, girls don't normally pick up on that sort of thing till the last minute when the man opens the box."

"And is Hitori Mimiko considered a 'normal girl' in such cases?"

Ah so perhaps Raito's plan had gone into effect before he even realized it. Smiling to himself as he took a look at the reciept. Blinking as his attention went back to the detective.

"Must be wealthy to afford a ring like that..."

"Mimi-chan mentioned going to America soon, for school and to more likely take up residence."

"You don't think this could be some simple form of inheritance fraud?"

"Simple as it may be, it's not something we can over look. Though it's unlikely, and doesn't quite make sense, the possibility is still there. And didn't you say she was a Kira supporter?"

"Was, being the key word there. But who knows really. If that where the case, you'd have to investigate hundreds maybe even thousands of people on that suspicion alone."

"I highly doubt Kira has thousands of supporters..."

Maybe this could be easier then he had originally thought. Raito simply put the idea out there, and it was instantly acted upon. Reaching out as he looks through a few of the files. All the while, the detective was lost in his own thoughts while blinklessly staring at a paper.

"You don't think she's suspicous of us, do you Yagami-kun?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. She caught on to Matsuda pretty quick. And like you said, she's already been questioned by police. If she is really as smart as she seems, there is a big change she knows something is up."

"Bringing her in for further interrogation is out of the question it seems."

"Not unless we have some good hard evidence at least. It'll call for more investigation, but our latest tactics don't seem to be working."

". . ."

"What? You got an idea?"

L would stand, now sauntering over to his computer as he pulled himself up into the seat. Shortly after, followed by Raito who peeked in over his shoulder for a closer look.

"Mimiko is Cookie, right?"

"Yes. She seems fairly interested in meeting me..."

"Good luck there. She'll see you and know you from school, so it won't work."

"She won't see me. I can easily ask her to meet me some place public and keep a close eye on her from there."

"Ah, secret spy mission. Sounds fun."

"I hate to do it, but it's probably the only way."

"Don't worry about it. I've stood up girls before, and they get over it pretty well."

"Standing her up isn't exactly what I'm afraid of..."


	15. Chapter 15

**DN: Love Me Not**

The next day, school seemed to be just a normal day. But with bounce. Classes rolled by easily and before you knew it, hey it was B lunch time. And today, Mimiko decided it would be a treat to go outside. Sitting at one of the picnic tables by herself as she nibbled at a muffin while browsing through her Statistics book.

"I told you it was a beautiful out here..."

The 'Im trying to hard to be suave' voice of a one Yagami Raito could be heard heading over. But not without his constant shadow, lingering oddly behind.

"Is it really that difficult for you to get the hint?"

Mimiko retorted, as the Yagami boy helped himself to a seat across from her. Surely Ryuga would have taken a seat next to him, if there wasn't a bag so hastily pulled down into the seat. Thusly he would change direction, taking a spot next to the newest suspect.

"Well I couldn't let you sit here by yourself could I? What are you reading there?"

"I have a test next period, I'm just doing a quick review."

"Ah I see. Oh and uh... about the other day I wanted to apolo-"

"Save it."

Slamming her book shut as she took another bite of muffin. Catching Ryuga from the corner of her eye, nearly forgetting his presence as he was so awkwardly silent. But didn't miss the fact that his hand was lingering terribly close to her little bag of cookies.

". . ."

"Ryuga."

"Uhm... yes?"

"What are you doing down there?"

Of course, this little interaction sparked Raito's pervy attention as he leaned up a bit trying to take a peek as to what exactly was going on. Down There.

"Nothing, Mimi-chan..."

"Do you want it?"

"Could I?"

This would just further Raito's interest. Though trying to not be so obvious about his trying to lean over the table to get a better look at the situation.

"Only if you say please."

"Then pretty please, Mimi-chan."

"With sugar on top?"

There would be a brief moment of silence before she started to laugh a little. Both of which unknowing that Raito was despertately trying to figure out what was going on. Watching as the girl reached down for something, only to reveal a single cookie.

"Only one, Mimi-chan?"

"I'm trying to save them for later. It's one, or nothing Ryuga."

Blinking as she turned her head. Looking at Raito with a questionable glare. Seeing that he was oddly positioned nearly on top of the table as she arched a thin brow.

"What?"

"Can... I have one?"

"...No."

"What are you saving them for anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

"Jeez, defensive much? It's just a question."

"As if it's any of your concern, I have a date after school with someone special."

"Someone special? I thought Ryuga was 'someone special' ?"

Now as he looked over to the detective, who seemed to be savoring every last crumb of his one and only cookie. Licking the tip of his finger and using it to pick up the tiny crumbs which fell to the table. Mimiko simply sighed and shook her head.

"It's not like that, it's this guy I talk to online. We've been friends for a long time and since he's in Japan now I finally get to meet him. Eh... does that... sound weird?"

"A little."

Raito would gain his composure, sitting on his side of the lunch table now.

"I mean, you don't know who this guy is. What if he's some wacko or something?"

"Hm, I doubt it. I'm a pretty good judge of character, he seems nice. And we talk all the time, so it's safe to say he isn't going to try and kill me or something."

"But how do you know for certain?"

"I guess you have a point..."

"You should have someone go along with you, just in case he tries something y'know? If you don't you're pretty much setting yourself up for something terrible to happen."

"Thanks a lot, now you have me thinking I'm going to meet some psycho or something..."

She would play with her muffin, pulling bits off at a time as she took a bite. The guy did have a point. Its not uncommon for something horrible to happen after meeting a person online. Its a scary thought.

"Ryuga?"

"Hm?"

Now being disrupted from his silent thought.

"Would you come with me after school? In case this guy is a total nut, you can beat him up for me."

"I could probably do that..."

DISS! Now being completely neglected as Raito sat there now utterly speechless. Now having the urge to just go pout in a corner. He was trying to form speech, but it just wasn't coming out. And before he knew it, the bell had rang. Both L and Mimiko had left the table, leaving him there. Until he was suddenly accompanied by the shinigami.

"Eh Raito! You gonna eat that?"

Pointing out the apple with only had two bites taken from it.

"What... what just happened?"

Raito sputtered as the shinigami helped himself to the apple from his lunch.

"Hmm, looks like you got dumped kid."

"For him?!"

"Seems that way."

"I lost, to him?! Her? Is she blind?!"

"I uh, don't think I follow..."

Of course, as we all well know, Yagami Raito hates losing. Its just something that simply cannot exist in his world. Slamming both hands on the table as he stood up. Making a sort of self declaration.

"He may have won me over this time, but no girl in her right mind can even think to try and resist me."

"I think you're taking this a little far Raito. You should calm down, maybe check your blood pressure or somethin..."

"And you shut up! You're not helping!"

* * *

"You don't seem to like Yagami-kun very much."

The detective would oddly enough, state the obvious. Now following after the girl as the last bell rang. She was headed out to the front of the school.

"He's obnoxious, to say the least. I don't see how you two can be friends, you're clearly opposites."

"We think alike on some levels."

"Is that it? I mean, do you guys even hang out other then school?"

"Sorta."

Well it made sense. Why be friends with a total idiot, its not like you can have a meaningful conversation with someone who doesn't understand a word your saying. Then again, stupid people are kinda fun to hang around, so very unpredictable.

"Does Mimi-chan know where she is meeting this guy?"

"It's Ryuzaki. And he said something about a coffee shop, it should be around here someplace."

"Hmm... this is a total guess but my assumption would say, maybe... that one? Right down there?"

Sure, a guess. Maybe he didn't have to stand her up after all? This could possibly work out. Now heading across the street. Not even the detective would notice as Yagami had entered into the shop before them. Already having a seat just towards the other side. As Mimiko and her newly appointed body guard took a seat by the windows.

"This is going to be so awkward... I don't even know what the guy looks like."

"I'm sure he knows what you look like, yes?"

"No... we never exchanged pictures or anything. So this is totally random."

By this time a young looking waitress would happen by. Smiling politely as she started up some small talk and asked for drink orders.

"Coffee."

A reply in eerie unison as both exchanged looks. The waitress giggled and turned off to get a fresh pot of coffee.

"You don't think he'll get the wrong idea if he sees me here with you, do you Mimi-chan?"

"I doubt it. He's a pretty cool guy, I'm sure he'll understand if I was a little freaked out."

"Are you two close?"

"Hm? Well, I dunno. As close as two people can be without ever meeting each other I guess. He's just a good to talk to. I don't really have many friends or anything."

"Surprising."

"Huh?"

"Mimi-chan seems like an intelligent young woman. Apealing with looks. And my first impression easy tells that she is a good person."

She just blinked, finding it odd that he managed to speak so freely. Considering the fact they barely knew one another. And so now was when the waitress walked up, setting down the coffee pot and two cups. But before leaving, Mimiko would politely raise her hand to get the girl's attention.

"Um, could I bother you for-"

"Sugar."

Things keep getting more and more strange by the minute. Hearing as he finished her sentence, now slowly nestling herself into her seat. Things got oddly quiet. Now just across the other side, about three tables away as Raito hid himself behind a news paper. Being as secretive as possible.

_"No wonder they get along. She's just as much of a wack job as he is!"_

Mimiko played around with a couple sugar packets, pouring them into her coffee. While across from her, a different oddity took place. The detective/body guard would begin sipping at the tiny coffee creamers.

"I thought he'd be here by now..."

She murmured under her breath a bit. Now being a little distracted from his coffee creamers, looking over at the girl for a moment. The waitress would return, setting down a small bowl of sugar cubes and smiled.

"Can I get you two anything else?

Mimiko just shook her head. Finding that she had lost her appetite. Taking a few more sugar packets for her coffee, then licking her fingers and dipping it into the sugar to eat. Oddly playing with her confection in a familiar manner.

"Two orders of strawberry shortcake please."

Ryuga spoke up, now copying her own actions as he played with a packet while mixing a few into his own coffee. The waitress took down the order and turned to get the desserts.

"Didn't you eat lunch?"

"Pardon?"

"Two desserts?"

"They're not all for me."

"Oh... um, thanks?"

"It's the least I can do. You looked upset about being stood up."


	16. Chapter 16

**DN: Love Me Not**

Being stood up wasn't so bad. At least they weren't alone. It didn't seem to take long before Mimiko had forgotten that she was supposed to be meeting someone else at that coffee shop.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"Pleasures mine, Mimi-chan. I enjoy the company."

And also, at this time Raito would glance down at his watch. It was nearly time for dinner. How long was this going to last. Of course, this could be a good time to set things into motion. He hadn't been spotted yet. Reaching into his school bag as he revealed a simple notebook.

"Eh, whats that ya got there Raito?"

The shinigami asked, peering over the human's shoulder intently.

"My latest hit list. All these people have been either set out on bail, released from conviction, or simply haven't been caught yet. And as fate has it, all reside in this general area. If I where to have them randomly come by and somehow get in contact with Mimiko and drop dead... well, L will pick up on it and his suspicion of her will greatly increase. Thus getting him off my tail. Hopefully for good."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So let's get this thing started, I wanna see how it turns out."

It would have to be only a small few victims tonight. The folded Death Note paper hidden in his wallet could only fit maybe two or three victims and death descriptions. But that was enough to begin his experiment.

"Oh hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and probably head home. My mom is already going to flip because I didn't go straight home after school."

Mimiko would excuse herself. Just as she stepped away from the table, there was the slight sound of a bell towards the front of the shop. The bell signaled as an odd looking older man entered, looking almost out of place as if he couldn't really understand why he was there.

"This is going so well..."

Raito glanced over his shoulder, he simply couldn't miss his plan unfolding right before his eyes. Mimiko was about to head into the bathroom as the man walked past her trying to get to the men's room. Placing a hand on her shoulder, as to not bump into the girl.

"Sorry excuse me."

He entered into the bathroom. And Mimiko to the girl's room. It was only mere seconds later, loud screams where heard. Now catching the attention of everyone in the building. The manager rushed in, more screaming. Mimiko happened to wander out fromt he girl's room. Looking around as a waitress was crying into her cell phone, calling for an ambulance.

"What the heck is going on?"

Being completely clueless as she stepped back up to the table. Apparently, things there already paid for. And a tip was left. Her body guard stood, lazily straigthening out his shirt a bit as his hands fell into his pockets.

"Didn't you say you needed to be heading home, Mimi-chan?"

"Yea, but uh... did I just miss something? Did somebody like die or something...I heard screaming."

* * *

The coffee shop was a bit of a walk from the Hitori house. And being the appointed body guard for the evening, he suggested to walk her home. Also, to explain to the 'flipped out mother' why her daughter was so late in returning home from school.

"That is so weird. I saw that guy just before he want to the bathroom... creepy."

"Indeed. Very creepy."

About a good block and a half behind. Raito trailed the two. With the shinigami closely behind as he watched the human scribble down something else. It would only be minutes before the scene would unfold.

"You really don't have to walk me all the way home, my house is right up there."

"It'll help me sleep at night, Mimi-chan."

"Y'know... I noticed something."

"Do tell, Mimi-chan."

"You're a lot more talkative then you are in school. Why is that?"

Casually walking past the bus stop. Where a bus had just let off a few of its passengers. One in particular, turned around and began to follow behind the two. This would not go un noticed by the detective. Considering the man had just got of the bus, and was in fact walking backward from where the bus had came.

"I suppose you're an easy person to talk to Mimi-chan."

"Oh? Well that's good. Cause I kinda like you, you're uh... 'neat' "

". . ."

"Oh yea! And thanks for the cake too, I forgot about that."

"Not a problem. Sweets always seems to cheer me up whenever I'm upset over something. And you seemed upset."

"You're nice. It's rare to find someone so genuine."

"I do my best."

It was strange. But the man from the bus would be a little too close. And it sounded as if his footsteps had quickened, just to catch up to their pace. And from what sounded to be like a slightly faster step, turned into a jog? What exactly the man was after was certainly unknown, but managed to break through between the two. Pushing past Mimiko as she stumbled back a couple steps.

"Ugh. Rude much?!"

She spat. Now giving the man the evil girlish glare. The detective would also make mental note of this, looking at her oddly and then to the man who didn't seem to mind the girl's remark. Until just a few steps towards the corner, turning around with a twisted look on his pudgy face. Letting out a horrible scream as he gripped his chest and collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh. my. -"

"Kira?"

Not exactly finishing her sentence per say. She looked over at him as they exchanged an equally confused glance. This couldn't just be coincidence.

"Are you ok Mimi-chan?"

Seeing as she stood there now hugging tightly at herself. Clearly unawar of what had just happened. And, being the concerned little body guard that he was, would walk over to her. Watching as she jumped back, obviously trying to avoid any physical contact.

"Don't!"

"Mimi-chan?"

"I... um... I don't know what's going on."

Visably trembling from the utter shock as her eyes went from the motionless man on the street corner and back to her fellow school mate, who looked to be just as confused as she was.

"The guy... at the coffee shop. He touched me. And then, this guy. And... and... I don't understand..."

"You should calm down Mimi-chan."

"It's not weird to you?!"

"What's weird?"

"I came in contact with both of those men and they suddenly died!"

". . ."

Well, there was barely any room left on Raito's spare sheet of Death Note paper. But this was good enough. He couldn't imagine having too much fun in one day. It was amazing that she caught on so quickly to, but then again, it was an odd coinscidence.

"She's completely paranoid! Hyuk!"

"I can't believe how easy this was. And once L gets on her track thinking that she is Kira, or at least affiliated with Kira... I'll simply kill her off before he gets the chance to solve it."

"You'll break the poor kid's heart Raito. I think he likes her."

"I'll break more then that when I'm done."


	17. Chapter 17

**DN: Love Me Not**

"Ugh. I forgot my stupid key. Dammit."

It was clear the girl was more then startled. Standing outside of her door just as it opened to reveal a rather un happy mother.

"Where in the world have you been young lady?! I was worried sick! Not even a call!"

"I don't have a friggen cell phone remember!"

She blurted out as she pushed the door open. The light from within the home revealed who she was with and who had apparently taken up the late daughter's time. With a bowed head of messy dark hair.

"I apologize Hitori-san. Mimi-chan and I where at a study group."

"Oh it's you again."

Mimiko had already headed inside, the sound of trampling footsteps going up the stairs. The mother had quickly changed her attitude as she invited the young man in.

"Dinner is almost ready, would you care to stay?"

"Oh um... I should probably talk to Mimi-chan first. If that's alright with you Hitori-san."

"Go right ahead dear. She's up in her room it sounds like. Just follow the loud music."

It was any parents peve about their kids and loud music. If it wasn't that, it was the unkept room. And twice he was invited for dinner. Something to rub Raito's face in next time they met. Now heading up the stairs as a hesitant hand would knock at the door. Of course, it was flushed out my music. So he'd simply have to knock a little louder.

"Go Away!"

"...Um, it's uh...me?"

". . ."

A moment passed, though it seemed longer, and the door opened just a crack as a pair of blue eyes peered out.

"Why are you still here?"

"I was invited for dinner."

"Well good luck with that."

And the door slammed shut again. There was an audible sigh, he simply knocked again. Did the music just get louder? The door cracked open once more.

"What do you want?"

"Are you going to eat?"

"No."

The door was shut again. Right in his face. And so, he knocked. Again. And the door would crack open again.

"Now what?"

"I'm sure it was all just a coincidence tonight Mimi-chan."

". . ."

"You seem upset."

"Yea! Why shouldn't I be? Whatever I touch dies!"

Again, the door slammed shut.

"Mimi-chan."

"Go away."

There would be no trying to talk to a female when she goes into a repressed state. This was obvious now. Heading back down the stairs. Now at the kitchen table as the mother smiled and looked over.

"Will she be coming down shortly?"

"I'm afraid Mimi-chan won't be joining the family for dinner tonight, Hitori-san."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"She wasn't feeling well during the study group it seemed... I suggest she get some rest."

Did he actually lie his first 'white lie' ? These bad habits where catching up to him all too quickly.

"She's been sick a lot recently. I should probably call a doctor. Will you be staying with us for dinner then?"

"I apologize Hitori-san. But I didn't notice the time, so I should be leaving."

"Then you must stay next time you stop over then. Once she is feeling better, alright?"

"Um... yes, sure."

* * *

It was almost like clock work. Later on that evening, just about an hour or two after the Yagami family finished dinner. Raito looked over to his ringing cell phone.

"Ah, and look who it is."

Flipping the phone open with a sly little grin on his face.

"This is two nights in a row. You do understand that sometimes I like to have a night to myself, right?"

"I understand Yagami-kun. But I believe I may have a strong lead towards the investigation."

"Oh? With Mimiko?"

"Correct."

"I don't have to go over there do I?"

"Are you busy, Yagami-kun?"

"Kinda. I'm helping Sayu with her homework."

"And after that?"

"Shower, and then sleep? Like a normal human being. Not everyone stays up at all hours of the night like you."

"Understandable... then tomorrow. We have much to discuss."

"Is it serious?"

"Extremely."

* * *

/MuffinMan/: Hello hello love.

/MuffinMan/: Oh? Not talking to me I see.

/MuffinMan/: I get it now.

/MuffinMan/: Be that way.

/MuffinMan/: You'll make me cry :(

/MuffinMan/: I want to apologize about today.

/MuffinMan/: Unless you're angry with me.

/MuffinMan/: I understand. I hope nothing bad happened...

With each little 'ding' of the incoming messages, it was almost hard for Mimiko to keep ignoring it. Curled up into a protective little ball inthe middle of her bed, surrounded by thick comforter blankets as if trying to hide from the world. Despite the loud music, that insisted 'ding' rang through clearly.

"Ugh. What?!"

The blankets went flying halfway off the bed as she lunged to her computer chair. She was in fact angry. But then again, it was also canceled out by paranoia and fear of herself it seemed.

/CookieChick/: Yes I'm angry.  
/CookieChick/: What the hell where you doing anyway?

/MuffinMan/: I don't have a good excuse.  
/MuffinMan/: I guess I was just scared.  
/MuffinMan/: I thought you might think I was weird or something.

/CookieChick/: Yea well... I was kinda scared too I guess.  
/CookieChick/: I had a friend go with me.  
/CookieChick/: He though I might be meeting with some psycho.

/MuffinMan/: Understandable.  
/MuffinMan/: Do you forgive me then :3

/CookieChik/: Yea. Forgiven.

/MuffinMan/: Lucky me to be in the presence of one so merciful as you.

/CookieChick/: Can I tell you something? And like, you not freak out about it?

/MuffinMan/: Freak out?  
/MuffinMan/: Alright, I give. What's up?

/CookieChick/: I think I killed 2 people tonight.

/MuffinMan/: How do you 'think' you killed someone?

/CookieChick/: Well the guy I was with said it could be coincidence.  
/CookieChick/: But it happened so closely together.  
/CookieChick/: That coffee shop you wanted to meet at?  
/CookieChick/: I ran into a guy there, and bang. He dies.  
/CookieChick/: Walking home, some guy runs by. Pushed me.  
/CookieChick/: He dies too.

/MuffinMan/: That sounds a little scary.  
/MuffinMan/: Did you go to the police or anything?

/CookieChick/: Are you serious?! Of course not!

/MuffinMan/: Hit and run, huh?

/CookieChick/: I'm not kidding! I'm really freaked out here.  
/CookieChick/: It's like whatever I touch, just dies.


End file.
